The Reunion
by Faberrittanalife
Summary: Quinn Fabray is engaged to someone that she doesn't love, she's really in love with Rachel. Will Rachel realize it and stop the wedding? Faberry? Who knows?
1. Prologue

All of the New Directions were coming back home today, some of them never left. It had only been two years since they had graduated high school, many of them kept in contact others just faded away, and some were lost. Today they would all return to the stage where they all started and ended. Where there were many arguments, accidents, sabotage, and more importantly love.

Quinn was the most nervous about the day, sure if had only been two years, but it had been two years. The only person she had kept in contact with was the last person anyone would have expected her to actually like, Jesse St. James. Not only does Quinn Fabray actually contact Jesse St. James, but they're best friends.

Jesse has been coaching Quinn all morning and trying to calm her and reassure her that everything is fine.

"Quinn will you please stop pacing you're making me dizzy" Jesse scolded.

" I'm sorry, I'm just nervous. I haven't told anyone about the wedding. What if they get mad because I waited so long to tell them?" Quinn questioned.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"What?

"You heard me"

" Quinn Fabray?"

"Wrong."

Quinn just gave him a confused look. Then she caught on.

"I'm Quinn Fabray!" She yelled proudly

"No you're Quinn Fucking Fabray!" Jesse corrected

" Yeah, I am!"

"Then why the hell are you nervous. You were and still are the HBIC! I used to fear you and I still do slightly!"

It would be a lie to say that Rachel wasn't excited for the reunion. Sure she had been on Broadway and is now living out her childhood dream, she also said that she'd never come back to Ohio once she left for New York. Well she's back in Ohio for the second time. It's the first time she's been back since Finn's funeral. The last time she was here she was sad but this is a happy occasion especially for Rachel. She gets to see Quinn. The girl she has been in love with for years. Of course No one knows this except Kurt Hummel, and Finn knew. That's one of the reasons they ended on good terms. They talked and ended up being best friends, that's why it hurt Rachel the most when he died.

"Rachel come on" Kurt called out to her.

He was currently sitting on her bed while she was in her bathroom doing her make up.

"Kurt we have plenty of time"

"Rach we have 5 minutes to get to the School and it takes 10 minutes to drive there, plus traffic, and you drive-"

"Relax I'm never late. You're the one that's always fashionably late. I set my clock an hour back and hid your phone"

Kurt gave her an angry look and then switched to gratitude. He always did love how much Rachel knew him. They'd always been friends, but after she came out to him, things changed. It was like the gates opened and the trust they had really solidified their friendship.

"Jesse!" Quinn whined

"What Quinn? If you keep whining I'm going to put you on timeout."

Jesse wasn't kidding, he's put Quinn on timeout before. It was almost time head over to McKinley and Quinn was getting more anxious by the second. Jesse technically was a graduate from Carmel High school but he was a New Direction for a couple of weeks.

" Honestly Q, I don't even know why I agreed to go with you to this. Shouldn't your husband be there?" Jesse inquired.

" I already told you. David doesn't want to go because none of the Gleeks like him. Anyways he used to date Santana."

" What about Kurt? He's friends with him. Is he afraid that Lopez will jump him?" Jesse smirked.

Quinn just gave him a look.

"All I'm saying is, I used to date Rachel and everyone hates me but you don't see me hiding."

Quinn raised her eyebrow

"Sometimes I hate it when you do that."

"It's a gift and a curse." She laughed.


	2. Chapter 1

The auditorium was like a breath of fresh air when everyone first walked in. It was like home. Mr. Schuester was already in the auditorium waiting for his eleven favorite students.

Then Rachel and Kurt arrived, as to be expected they were first because Rachel is always early. About 30 minutes later Everyone else was starting to file in. Rachel was anticipating Quinn walking in, she expected to see her in her usual sundress with her beautiful golden hair and sparkling hazel eyes. What she did not expect to see was Jesse St. James trailing behind her laughing at something she just said. Since when does Quinn HBIC Fabray laugh with Jesse St. Jerkoff? It's like an alternate universe. None of the Gleeks like Jesse, especially not Quinn. This made Rachel a little upset not only is Jesse at the Glee Club reunion for the New Directions, but her ex boyfriend that broke her heart, Jesse St. Jackass is being friendly with her fellow Gleek and the Girl that she's in love with Quinn Fabray. So to say that Rachel was upset was an understatement.

The moment she walked through that door and saw all of her former classmates everything changed, everyone had changed. Something was different about the air. It wasn't as comfortable as it used to be and though she still had the same level of maturity as she always does something made her feel strange inside like she was alone, like an outsider looking in, almost as if she had something to hide, well of course she did she hasn't told anyone about her wedding not even her 'best friends' Santana and Brittany. Quinn was just hoping that no one would notice and no one did, well so she thought.

Rachel thought it was strange how different Quinn seemed, and not just because she was friends with St. Assmunch, but because she seemed like she was holding back she seemed lonely when she wasn't alone. Rachel was then interrupted out of her thoughts when Mr. Shue decided to speak.

"Alright guys it's circle time, I want to know how everyone's been, I've really missed you guys. Let's go around the circle and share, Artie how about you start?"

"Um. Sure Mr. Schue. Well guys I'm working on directing a new movie, I've met with some people and everything's getting settled" Artie explained.

"Artie, that's great!" Exclaimed Mr. Schue. "Tina"

"Well Mike and I are engaged and are getting married after we graduate college" Tina gleamed. Everyone awed.

Rachel noticed that as everyone gasped over Tina and Mike, Quinn seemed far off and distant, like she was worried.

Quinn was far off. She was thinking about her wedding in one week and how she has to tell everyone. Honestly Quinn wasn't even sure why she was getting married so soon, sure she'd known David throughout high school, but they'd been dating for a year when he proposed, and engaged for 6 months before now, but was she really ready? She loved David she really did, but there was something inside her that made her think that she was going to regret marrying him year from now, she couldn't see having kids with him or even exchanging vows with him at the altar, Quinn was only in this marriage because her mother set them up, and spoke so highly of Quinn whenever she would talk to her friends about the wedding. Quinn had never seen her mother so proud of her in her whole life. She feels like she owes it to her for screwing up those years ago in high school, when she got pregnant at 16, dyed her hair pink, and got that ridiculous Ryan Seacrest tramp stamp, and most importantly when she gave up on being Prom queen, that was her duty as a women in her family to be prom queen and she couldn't do something as simple as that to make her mother proud.

"Quinn?"

"Yes?"

"It's your turn" Jesse whispered to her

"I'm getting married next week" she blurted out

What came next was a total uproar.


	3. Chapter 2

"Woah, wait. What? What the fuck Q? What did you just say?" Santana screamed

"I'm getting married next week, and you're all invited." Quinn explained

"You're not marrying this asshole are you?" Santana said pointing to Jesse

"Excuse me?" Jesse was a little offended

"Um..hell no!" Quinn yelled

"Hey I'm right here!" Jesse is being ignored

"Oh thank god, I thought I'd have to cut you"

"No you don't have to worry about him. We're just friends."

Santana as well as everyone else gave Quinn a confused look them decided not to question it when she glared at them.

"So...Q whose the lucky guy?"

"Well his name is David, he used to go here, and he was on the football team."

Everyone expected her to continue, when they caught on.

"You're marrying Karovsky?!" Kurt screamed. He was the most shocked out of all of them.

"Yeah I know. Ugh." Jesse grimaced.

Later that night everyone when back to their respective places. Kurt went home with Rachel. Ever since she found out about Quinn's wedding she's been heartbroken. Kurt tried to get her to talk and for once she didn't. That's a big deal if you know her. No ones seen her this heartbroken since she and Finn broke up before they had their talk. Rachel knew that she's waited too long about her feelings they needed to end like now and until they went away she wasn't going to be able to see Quinn get married. Rachel knew that something was bothering Quinn, she was holding something in, something was going on with her. Rachel needed to help Quinn. She didn't know how and she didn't know why but she needed to help her. So finally she spoke up.

"I need to help her"

"Rachel what the hell are you talking about?" Kurt was honestly a little freaked out right now. Not only had Rachel not spoken in hours, but she waited until 1am to shoot up out of bed while Kurt was sleeping next to her. So Kurt was creeped out.

"Oh right, I'm sorry Kurt, I've been thinking. Something's wrong with Quinn, I need to figure it out. I have to see her. I have to go." Rachel starts getting dressed and looks for her shoes. She can't find them and she's getting frustrated.

"Woah, woah, woah. Easy there tiger. You can't just drive to Quinn's house she's probably sleeping."

"Don't try to stop me Kurt I need to see her."

"Ok so maybe if I can't stop you, can you at least call her and warn her first? I know how much Quinn likes her sleep."

"Okay fine. I'll call her first." She pulls out her phone and dials Quinn's number.

"Hello?"

Quinn and Jesse are in Quinn's bedroom, trying and failing to watch movie. They only have it on for background noise.

"Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

"What am I doing?"

"What?"

"I'm not ready to get married, I'm not even in love with him."

"Then why did you say yes?"

"My mom."

"Quinn, you can't marry someone you don't love, just to please your mother"

"..."

"Do you actually want someone else?"

"What?"

"I saw the way you were looking at a certain person in the choir room. I might be wrong, but I know you, and I've seen way to many musicals to be wrong about this."

"Who are you talking about? Yeah I was looking at Puck, and I love him but I'm not in love with him. He was my first and we have a child together."

"Quinn?"

"Hm?"

"Rachel."

It was like everything had chosen to hit Quinn at once. She suddenly thought back to every moment she had shared with Rachel that night, and how much closer they had gotten towards the end of high school. She needed to talk to her. Wait? Did she love Rachel? Sure. They'd known each other for years, and had developed a strong friendship over the past few years. Was she in love with her? She doesn't know. Is she even gay? Is she bisexual? Or does she just like Rachel. She can't like Rachel. She's just now starting to think about her right? Or had every moment they shared lead up to this revelation? She needed to speak to her. Tears began to form in Quinn's eyes and Jesse rushed to hug her and as soon as she finished shaking with sobs, like a miracle her phone rang. Jesse reached for it.

"It's Rachel. Answer it. You need this."

Quinn cleared her throat and took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Quinn? I need to see you."


	4. Chapter 3

*Flashback* ( The Saturday before Graduation)

Ever since the end of junior year, Rachel and Quinn have made up for their past mistakes and actually became great friends. After Quinn's car accident, Rachel was one of her main supporters, she was there for her when she would become discouraged with therapy, and she also helped motivate her to walk again. Rachel and Quinn were now laying down on a blanket in the park, side by side, staring up at the clouds.

"Hey Quinn?"

"Yeah, Rach?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Are we really friends? Like do you actually like me? Like this isn't just all some sick joke you and Santana came up with? We're actually friends?"

"Ok. First of all I was expecting one question not 20. But to answer you, yes Rachel, I'm actually your friend. I don't know why we weren't friends before, I guess my bitchiness blinded me from seeing just how great you are. I'm sorry for that. Rachel you are a beautiful person inside and out and if you don't believe me then I guess I'll just have to tell you every chance I get until you finally do."

Both girls just laid there silently taking in every thing that Quinn had just said. Rachel scooted closer to Quinn and took her hand. Quinn squeezed her hand to show her that she really meant what she had just said, and she did. Rachel knew that she did just by the simple action of holding hands. Quinn then pulled back when she started to feel butterflies inside, she didn't know why, but she'd never felt like that before and she didn't want it to stop.

*Flashback* (Freshmen year in college)

It was an extremely cold winter in New York. Rachel and Kurt were loving their new apartment, but their furnace broke and they couldn't afford to fix it yet, so most times were harshly cold. Kurt had gone back home to Lima to visit his dad, so Rachel invited Quinn to spend the weekend with her. The two were currently wearing hoodies and sweatpants, and were covered in layers of blankets, while watching a Friends marathon. Both girls shivering intensely.

"Remind me again why I agreed to leave my perfectly heated dorm room, to spend the weekend in your cold ass apartment?"

"Because you love me so much that you didn't want to leave me to freeze to death alone."

"Whose words were those?"

"Yours."

"Oh that's right. Come here. We need to share body heat your lips are turning blue."

Rachel moved closer to Quinn on the couch. Quinn instinctively wrapped her arm around Rachel's back keeping her secure in her arms. Rachel then turned to lean her head on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn was starting to get that same feeling again. The butterflies. It warmed her insides, but at the same time it scared her. This time she was too cold to runaway so she decided to push down the feelings and remind herself that friends do this all of the time. Do friends also notice that other friends ironically have hair that smells like Blueberries?

*Flashback* (Junior year)

Rachel and Quinn weren't sure what they were, if you asked them if they were friends or enemies, they wouldn't be able to tell you. Quinn doesn't hate Rachel. She never did. Rachel never hated Quinn either. So when they had a sleepover things really seemed to be clear to them.

The Glee club was performing the musical the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Quinn's favorite musical. She was extremely excited, especially because she was going to be playing Magenta. Rachel on the other hand loved Rocky Horror, but it wasn't her favorite. She was playing Janet. To get into character, Quinn invited Rachel over to watch the musical and to sleep over. Not only did she want to get into character but she wanted to get to know Rachel better.

The night went well. The girls seemed to be having a lot of fun, laughing at each other and singing their favorite songs from the movie. Once the movie was coming towards an end Quinn was getting sleepy, so she decided to end it there and go to bed, she was expecting Rachel to protest but was surprised to find her asleep. Rachel was curled up in a little ball snoring softly. She looked kind of adorable. Quinn couldn't help but smile, she decided against waking the brunette up, and just laid down beside her.


	5. Chapter 4

Quinn was getting married today. Married. To David Karovsky. What the hell is she thinking. Wasn't Karvosky gay? Didn't he bully Kurt in high school because he was also gay? What. The hell. Is she thinking? She doesn't want to marry David. She can't go her whole life being Quinn Karovsky. Those names don't even go together. What. The hell. Is she. Thinking? She needs to get ready for her wedding. Wheres her shoes? Where's Jesse? Everyone's waiting for her. What. The. hell. Is she. Thinking? She can't get married today, she's not ready, she doesn't want to marry David. She can't do it! She needs to get away.

There's only 15 minutes until she has to walk down the aisle. Quinn quickly sheds herself of her wedding dress, and throws on the sweats she came in. She puts on her boots and runs down the hallway but soon realizes that she has to avoid her family members and especially her mother at all costs. It is a big hotel that they were all staying at but the chances of seeing relatives weren't slim. She had a lot of family and so did David. Hell, even her father and his family were there. Her father never showed any care for her at all until the week of the wedding. That fact really should have told Quinn something.

She decided against taking the elevator so instead she searched for the stairs and took those. Just her luck she ended up in the basement. She sat there for awhile to collect her thoughts. Was she really doing this? Was she really sneaking out of her own wedding? She needed something, a sign, to tell her that she wasn't making a mistake. No she needed someone. She needed her.

Rachel decided that it was best she didn't go to the wedding. After talking to Quinn after the reunion she thought it was the right decision. Until...

"Rachel!" He shouted as he stormed into the room.

"Jesse?!" She screamed. He startled her so bad she nearly fell off of her bed.

"What the hell are you doing? Get the hell up! We've got a bride to save."

"What?"

"You heard me. Now get up before I pick up your tiny ass and dress you myself!"

"You really don't have to do that."

"I don't see you moving."

Rachel rushed to get herself together. She started to head out the door when Jesse stopped her.

"Rach wait we need a plan." Jesse really shouldn't have said that.

"You mean to tell me that you burst into my house, while I was sleeping, rushed me to get ready, and you don't have a plan?!" Rachel was ready to tear Jesse apart.

"I thought you would have one I didn't expect to have to come and I get you! I thought you wanted to stop this wedding. Hey what's with you and Quinn and wanting to stop each other's weddings?" Jesse was rambling he stopped when Rachel literally growled.

"Ok here's the plan, since you couldn't think of one on your own. You're going to shut the fuck up. We're going to drive to the Hotel, you go in and stall if anyone wants to see Quinn, and I'll go find her and drive off."

"But Rach wait. What happens after you leave?"

All Rachel did was smirk.

Quinn was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard her phone ring. She looked at it and saw that it was Rachel calling.

"Hello?"

"Where are you? I'm here to rescue you."

"What? How did- how did you know?"

"Jesse"

"Of course. He knows me too well. I needed you Rachel. I needed you and you came to me"

"I know. Let's go."

For an actor Jesse sure can't stall. He babbled like an idiot about his hair for 10 minutes until he got the clear from Rachel.


	6. Chapter 5

Rachel and Quinn had been sitting in Rachel's car for a few minutes taking in everything that had just happened.

Quinn broke the silence.

"So what now?"

"I don't know I didn't plan this far" Rachel said silently. She really hadn't planned this far. She was so stupid. She didn't know what else to say so she just laughed. That made Quinn laugh. The two girls fell into a hysterical laughter.

"Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we laughing?"

"Honestly Quinn, we're still in shock. It's all we can do. Wanna go back to my place to hide out?"

"Sure."

Once they got to Rachel's house they ordered a vegan pizza, their usual, and went up to Rachel's room.

"Hey Quinn. Wanna watch Rocky Horror?"

"I don't know Rae. You sure you can handle it?"

"What are you talking about? It's not even scary."

"Last time we tried to watch it, was junior year, before the musical, and you fell asleep before it was over."

Rachel laughed. "You mean that time, I woke up with you in my arms?"

Quinn blushed. "Only because you koala'd me in your sleep"

"You were hugging me back."

"I was trying to push you away, but my arms got tired and I fell asleep."

"You're such a dork, Quinn."

"Just put the movie in."

Everything seemed like it was going to be ok. Quinn didn't know what would happen, come tomorrow, but all that mattered was that she was here now. With Rachel. They could figure things out tomorrow but for now it was just them.

The next morning Quinn woke up on her back with Rachel curled up on her side. Quinn tried to get up to see what time it is but failed when she realized she was trapped under Rachel's arm. Quinn just settled back onto the bed. Had having Rachel wrapped around her always made her feel so safe? She's missed this. Being close to Rachel. It was like with Rachel she could be herself and she would always be safe. Rachel was her rock.

Rachel woke up to hazel eyes looking down at her. It sounds creepy but it's not. It's actually kinda sweet.

Brown eyes met hazel and the hazel eyed beauty felt butterflies, while the brunette felt warm and fuzzy inside. All was right. Until it wasn't.

Quinn's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Lucy Quinn Fabray..."


	7. Chapter 6

"Hello?"

"Lucy Quinn Fabray! Where the hell are you?! Are you crazy? You must be! Because what bride runs out on her own wedding?! The wedding her mother paid over $100,000 for. What's wrong with you?!"

"Mom. I'm sorry. I'm fine. I'll pay you back I promise. I couldn't go through with it, I love David but I'm not in love with him. Tell him that I'll contact him as soon as I can. I just need a break for a little while."

"A break? You need a break?!"

Judy Fabray kept yelling. Rachel made a signal to Quinn and decided to intervene.

" ? Yes this is Rachel. Quinn is staying with me. No it's fine really, I know, she can be crazy sometimes. She's fine now. She really wasn't happy with the whole settlement. No, no it's nothing you did. It was all Quinn. I will have a talk with her later. Ok? Thank you."

Rachel hung up the phone giggling at Quinn's flabbergasted expression.

"How did you do that? In all my years, I've never been able to get my mother to listen to me. You're my hero." Quinn was starstruck.

"Come on, dork, I'm hungry you can make me breakfast."

Quinn just sat there a little confused. Since when was she making Rachel breakfast? Rachel got up and started stretching, Quinn had completely forgotten about that. Rachel likes to sleep in the shortest shorts known to man, not only that but she also likes to wear really low tank tops. Quinn would never know how such a short human being could have legs that long. Wait why was she looking at Rachel like this? She needs to stop.

"Quinn are you coming?" Rachel called from down stairs

"Yeah, Rach. Be right there." Might wanna pick your jaw off of the floor Quinn. The blonde quickly bounded down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Why am I making you breakfast again?" Quinn questioned.

"Because I'm your hero, I've saved you twice in 24 hours."

"Whatever. What do you want to eat?"

"Pancakes. Vegan pancakes."

"Ugh fine. You have to help me."

The pair started making pancakes once they were done they started to clean up the kitchen, when Quinn slipped. She just so happened to be holding the flour and Rachel was behind her. Rachel was covered in the flour.

"Quinn!"

"Sorry, Rae. I slipped" she chuckled. She wasn't sorry. It was actually quite hilarious. Until Rachel decided to retaliate by flicking some of the excess flour onto Quinn. In return Quinn grabbed the syrup bottle and poured it down Rachel's tank top. This food fight went on until there was nothing left for them to throw at each other, and nothing to eat. Quinn had flour all over her, syrup smeared on her face and in her hair, and sugar in her sweatpants. To make matters worse Rachel had managed to get a pancake stuck on Quinn's neck with syrup. Rachel had flour from head to toe, syrup in her shirt and her shorts were stuck to her legs from the vegan butter Quinn threw at her. When the food fight was over there were no words. Rachel and Quinn just looked at each other and laughed.

"You wanna shower?" Rachel finally said.

"Sure"

"You take my room. I'll use the one downstairs. Just let me get my stuff first."

"Ok"

A half an hour later, Rachel was fresh and clean, and Quinn, well she couldn't get the pancake off of her neck. Seriously what did Rachel put on there glue? She really didn't have to do this but she really needed to finish her shower and she can't do that if her hair is caught on the pancake on her neck.

"Rach? I need your help, again"

Rachel stepped into the bathroom and was not expecting to see Quinn standing there only wearing a bathrobe and the pancake on her neck. Rachel knew exactly what Quinn wanted so she pried the pancake off of her neck and fought the urge to lick the syrup off.

Once everything was cleaned up the girls decided to just have cereal and call it a day. While eating her cereal, Quinn began to notice how much fun she had with Rachel. She never had that with David. She definitely knew that she made the right decision in not getting married.

"Quinn? What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I guess I'll talk to David, and go back to New Haven."

"When are you going back?"

"This weekend I guess. I've got no reason to stay here."

"That's when I'm going back to New York. Kurt's staying a bit longer. Do you want to come with me? You weren't planning on going back to Connecticut this soon anyway."

"Yeah. I'd like that."


	8. Chapter 7

The Lima bean was cold. It was raining outside. It was fitting for the moment.

"Hey Quinn"

"Hi David. We need to talk about this."

"No. It's fine. I get it. You don't want to marry me. You're not in love with me."

Quinn felt guilty. "David.."

"I can't say that I don't love you, because I do. But I'm not in love with you either. I only wanted to marry you because our moms set us up, and I wanted her to love me again. She thinks that being gay is a disease. I couldn't deal." David sounded heartbroken. Quinn shed a few tears. She didn't say anything. She couldn't. All she did was hug him.

"I'm sorry." She said as the hug ended.

"So what are you going to do about Rachel?"

"What do you mean?"

"You like her."

"What? I'm..I'm not-"

"Quinn. You like her I see it in your eyes and I see it in hers too. Do something, before it's too late. Trust me I know how it feels."

"Kurt right?"

"Yeah. Now you either have to figure things out before she moves on, or you can keep hiding who you are."

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Yeah, and no one thinks Jesse is gay. Come on Quinn, I know you." David looks at his phone.

"Listen. I've gotta go. I'll talk to you soon." And with that, he left.


	9. Chapter 8

After her talk with David, Quinn had really started thinking about things. Did she really like Rachel? Was it that obvious to everyone but her? Oh god. Does Rachel know?

"Quinn are you talking to yourself?"

Yes. "No."

"Then who are you whispering to?"

"The window."

Rachel gave her a questioning look.

"I mean.. The clouds."

"Quinn. We haven't even taken off yet." Rachel was honestly worried about her. Had she always been this nervous?

"I'm letting them know that we're coming. Jeez Rachel you have to warn people before you come into their homes." Quinn is an idiot. Seriously how as she made it this far in life without assistance?

The plane took off and everyone settled into normal plane ride activities. Rachel was listening to music, softly singing each word, and Quinn, well she was trying to focus on anything but Rachel. It's only been 15 minutes and she's already flooded with thoughts of Rachel. Rachel's laugh, Rachel's smile, her hair, it smelled like blueberries. Quinn likes blueberries. Her voice, her singing voice, her legs, oh god those legs. Why was someone so short given such long beautiful legs? Why is Quinn thinking about Rachel like this? She does not like Rachel. She just thinks she's attractive. How could she go 5 more hours on a plane ride with her?

Hour one.

Rachel had fallen asleep and was now leaning on Quinn's shoulder. Quinn didn't mind at all. She liked that Rachel wanted to be close to her.

At Least she did until Rachel woke up and smacked her saying " and next time you better have my mother fucking money, bitch." And went right back to sleeping like an adorable little koala. Quinn's first thought was to slap her back, her second thought was to wake her up, but instead she went with her third thought, letting her sleep, and she was glad she did. This time Rachel said " Surprise mother fucker." Quinn was trying so hard to conceal her laughter, so she wouldn't wake the sleeping brunette up. Instead of going straight up thug life this time, Rachel just made the most adorable face Quinn had ever seen.

Hour two

Quinn was an idiot. She couldn't even go to the bathroom without making a scene. She got up to go to the bathroom, but she tripped over a little kids toy and rolled down the aisle, landing right at Rachel's feet. Back where she started. It was a good thing Rachel wore pants today, because Quinn was totally checking her out.

"Oh my god! Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

Quinn nonchalantly got up and made it to the bathroom this time, wondering how she ever made head cheerleader.

Hour three.

"Don't tell me not to live just sit and putter. Life's candy and the Suns a ball of butter..." Rachel sang. This is Rachel's favorite song from a Broadway production, and from her favorite Broadway production, Funny girl. Now singing at random is normal for Rachel. Quinn was expecting this, but what she wasn't expecting was her to be randomly singing on an airplane.

"Rach? What are you doing?"

"Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade?!" Rachel was singing louder and louder. She couldn't help it. She's starring in the revival of Funny girl and the song just randomly came on so she had to sing it, it was her birthright.

A flight attendant walked up. "Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to sing a little quieter please."

"No nobody, is gonna rain on my parade!" Rachel finished the song. She pulled her headphones and out noticed everyone staring at her.

"What?"

"Nothing Rae, just don't listen to the Funny Girl soundtrack anymore."

Hour four.

"Hey Rach?

"Yes?"

"Remember we tried to do Rocky Horror in Glee?"

"Yeah."

"What were we thinking?"

"I don't know. I'm glad our parents didn't see it, it was very risqué. But I have to admit you looked really hot as Magenta." Rachel blushed did she really just say that out loud? Oh god.

"Really now?" Quinn raised her eyebrow.

Now she can fix it and make it seem like she totally wasn't checking her out. "Um...yeah." Wow Rachel really? You had the chance to fix it and you didn't.

"Well actually, remember when we did Britney week, and you came to school in her outfit from 'Baby one more time'?"

"Yeah."

"And you had a really short skirt?"

"Yeah."

"And you had a really low top?"

"Yeah."

"I really liked your hair that day. Did you braid it yourself?" Quinn laughed

Hour five.

"Well you, you make my dreams come true..."

"Quinn are you singing?"

"Twist and shout my way out."

"Oh god not this again." Said the flight attendant from before.

"I'm stuck in a daydream, but that sleepwalk should be over by now."

"Was it this awkward when I was singing?"

"You make my dreams come true."


	10. Chapter 9

*Flashback* (Sophomore year)

Quinn is having an exceptionally bad day. For one she can barely eat anything because she's nauseous all of the time, but she has to because she's six months pregnant. On top of that she's had a headache all day and Puckerman just won't leave her alone, talking to her about baby names. She also feels a bit fat today.

"Quinn are you alright?" Rachel asks as she walks into the choir room. Of course she would be in the choir room it was lunch and Rachel never ate in the cafeteria. Quinn just wanted to be alone.

"Yes Berry. I'm fine." Quinn calmly stated. Well she started off calm. Now Quinn feels angry. "Why are you asking so many questions all of the time?! You don't need to know all of my personal business jeez Manhands get a life!"

Rachel's lip started to quiver and her big brown eyes were glossed over with tears, but she refused to cry, it's just Quinn's hormones.

Nice going Quinn you made Rachel cry, the only person that really cared about your day. She felt guilty. Rachel looked like a sad baby deer, and it was so adorable and so sad that Quinn burst into tears.

"Rachel I'm sorry! You're so beautiful! I'm so sorry!" Quinn made out in between sobs. This set Rachel off. Both girls were holding each other in the choir room, crying.

Just then Puck walked past seeing both girls, he just gave a strange confused look and ran away. How often do you see Quinn and Rachel hugging each other, or talking, or even looking at each other. It was strange.

Quinn started laughing. Like hysterically laughing, and it was freaking Rachel out.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I don't even know."

"Well it is kind of funny how everyone thinks that we're enemies and now we're holding each other crying"

"Enemies? Don't enemies usually hate each other?" Quinn was starting to tear up did Rachel really hate her? She doesn't hate Rachel. She kind of likes her maybe a little bit.

"Oh Quinn, don't cry. I don't hate you I just thought that you hated me."

Rachel thinks she hates her? She can't have that. No wonder she thinks they're enemies.

"I don't hate you. If I made you think that then I'm sorry. I was only mean to you because I thought that it was my job as head cheerleader. Now that I'm not a Cheerio anymore, I've realized that I don't have to be a terrible person to make everyone else like me." Quinn started sobbing. "I'm sorry Rachel. I don't hate you. I actually kind of like you."

Rachel has tears running down her face she had never had a connection that strong with another person before not Finn, or Puck, or even Jesse. "Quinn, maybe we could try to be friends. I'm not saying that we have to have sleepovers and hang out everyday, but we could at least tolerate each other. Can we do that?"

"Yes. I would like that."

The girls just held each other. Quinn was getting butterflies. She brushed it off as hormones and the baby moving.

*Flashback* (Junior year)

The girls had a sleepover at Quinn's that night. Rachel was an early riser, and Quinn loved to sleep. Rachel had been awake for about 30 minutes and she was getting bored. Rachel nudged Quinn. "Wake up."

"No." Quinn mumbled and then rolled over, away from Rachel.

"Wakey, Wakey, eggs and bakey!"

"I'm not hungry."

Rachel was getting frustrated. "Quinn wake up!"

"No!"

"Get up!"

"No!" Quinn sounded like a grumpy two year old.

"Quinnie!" Rachel said in her most cheerful voice.

"Rachel. Go away I'm sleepy." Quinn was getting whiny now.

"Wake up!" Now Rachel was whining.

"No."

"Too bad. I'm going to keep bugging you."

"Stop it."

"No."

"Shut up. I don't wanna be awake."

"Well you are so Good morning!"

"Ugh..I question why we're friends sometimes."

Rachel jumped up and sat on Quinn's back straddling her waist.

"Quinn get up!"

"I can't! Get your fat ass off of me!"

"I resent that my weight is healthy for a teenager of my height." Rachel was now bouncing. Quinn was getting frustrated so she turned over to throw Rachel off of her. Instead of flying off of Quinn's back Rachel landed under her, she had once again Koala'd her.

"Will someone please get this tiny Koala off of my back! Rae let go!"

"No!"

"Please? If you want me to get up you have to let go."

"No you wanted to stay in bed, and now you can."

"Rachel please!" Quinn was done. She struggled to get up and when she did Rachel went with her. She walked down the stairs and into the living and sat down on the couch. On Rachel.

"Quinn. How?"

"I was head Cheerio. I've lifted girls into the air before and they were a lot heavier than you. Plus you're tiny."

"True. Now will you please get off of me?"

"Not until you apologize."

"For what?"

"Waking me up at 7am on a Saturday. That's punch you in the face worthy. You're lucky I like you."

"Fine Quinn. I'm sorry.

"I accept your apology." Quinn didn't move she just leaned back into Rachel, not only to annoy her but because Rachel still had her arms around her. Quinn felt her heart swell her little Koala of a friend was hugging her.

"Rachel you can let go now." Quinn looked back. Anger boiled inside of her.

Rachel was asleep holding onto Quinn. It would have been adorable if Quinn wasn't so angry.

"Rachel Barbra! Wake your lazy ass up!"

"Quinn language! People are trying to sleep here." Yelled Judy from her bedroom.


	11. Chapter 10

Rachel's apartment was cold when they got inside. No one had been there in a week.

"Rachel why is your apartment so cold?"

"Well Quinn it is November, and no one has been here for weeks."

"True. Well I'm tired. Where am I sleeping?"

"In my room where you always sleep."

"Are you sleeping in there too?"

"Yes. Is that a problem? I can sleep in Kurt's-"

"No. I just wanted to know whether or not I was going to be Koala'd." Quinn smirked.

"What's with you and Koalas?"

"Nothing."

"Then why do you always say that I koala you?"

"Because you do."

"What does that even mean?"

"It's when you wrap your arms and legs around me and you don't let go."

Rachel looked hurt. Did Quinn really have a problem with her sleep cuddling? Maybe she should sleep in Kurt's room.

"Quinn you can have my room. I'll sleep in Kurt's."

"Rae. I don't mind you Koaling me. It's nice. I just like messing with you."

"You think it's nice?"

"It's not terrible." Quinn blushed.

"You like my sleep cuddles. Admit it. I know you do."

"I do not, I just don't mind them."

"Yeah. Sure. Ok."

"Rach."

"Just admit it and we can be done here."

"Rach why don't you admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"That you like being close to me, and that's why you keep Koaling me."

Rachel just glared at her then said, "Well we are friends, we're always close. Besides I don't see you pushing me away."

"I told you that my arms got tired."

"Whatever Quinn."

"Don't dismiss me!"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"You wanna go to bed now? I'm tired."

"Sure."

The next morning Rachel woke up to Quinn cuddling into her. She looked so relaxed, peaceful, and just beautiful, almost angelic. She would probably tease Quinn about this later.


	12. Chapter 11

"Rachel!"

"What Quinn?"

"Where is my Yale hoodie?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Rachel lied as she walked into the living room

"Then what are you wearing?"

"My Yale hoodie?"

"You don't sound so sure."

"I am I was testing your eyesight."

"Yeah. Sure. Now turn around."

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Rachel turned around. Quinn looked inside the hood, where she had placed a tiny red Q.

"Aha just as I thought. You did steal my hoodie."

"How do you know it's yours?"

"There's a tiny red Q inside the hood."

"Fine. Do you want me to take it off?"

"Yes."

Rachel quickly took off the hoodie and handed it to Quinn. Quinn nearly dropped it when she saw Rachel standing there in just her bra. Rachel walked away and grabbed another shirt.

"Quinn, close your mouth, you'll catch flies."

Quinn's jaw snapped shut, she just stood there.

Rachel and Quinn were on their way to a coffee shop to meet Santana and Brittany.

"Rach?"

"Yes?"

"What's going on between San and Britt?"

"They're back together."

"Really? I'm so glad San finally got her head out of her ass."

Just then Santana snuck up behind Quinn and whispered in her ear.

"Hey Q, why you talking shit?"

Quinn jumped. Rachel, Brittany, and Santana laughed.

"Santana you bitch!"

"That's why I'm so lovable."

"Whatever."

"They love me." She pointed at Rachel and Brittany who were still laughing.

The girls sat at a booth and drank their coffee as they caught up. Rachel and Brittany got up to get cookies.

"Quinn. You gay ass motherfucker."

"What the hell?"

"You really think I didn't notice? You're all over Berry and have been since the 10th grade. When are you going to screw her already. Unless you already did."

"I'm not gay. I don't like Rachel. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't like Rachel. You're fucking in love with her."

"I am not."

"Then why were you sitting so close to her?"

"I have bad hearing."

"Bullshit. Why did you buy her coffee?"

"She saved me from my wedding."

"Pfft. Why are you staring at her ass?"

"I wanted to know if it was nicer than mine."

"Q. We all know you have the biggest and nicest white girl ass for miles. Now tell me how you are not gay."

"My ass is not big!"

Just then Rachel and Brittany came back with cookies.

"What are we talking about?" Rachel asked.

"Santana's just being a bitch."

"Whatever Puta."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Make me!"

"Real mature San."

"Like you're any better."

"I am. I'm better than you atleast."

"Sure thing pressed lemon."

"Fuck you."

"Thanks for the offer but I have a girlfriend."

"Please, that wasn't an offer."

"Oh Q. I'm hurt."

"You'll get over it."

"Guys! Stop it!" Rachel yelled.

"I'm sorry Rae."Quinn said before she stuck her tongue out at Santana. Santana just flicked her off

The girls headed back to Rachel's apartment. Brittany and Santana were sitting on the couch waiting for Quinn and Rachel to pick a movie and make popcorn.

"San, Quinn's totally gay for Rachel."

"I know right! Finally somebody has noticed."

"She's deeper in the closet than you were."

"Britt!"

"Sorry Sanny but it's true."

"Whatever." Santana grumbled as she pouted. It was so cute that it made Brittany fall in love all over again.

"Come on sweetie put your pout away and smile. You've got me now so you at least accepted it faster."

"Yeah I did."

"And I am so glad that you did."

Santana smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Well aren't you guys just the cutest!" Quinn teased from the other room.

"Aye Fuck you!" Shouted Santana.


	13. Chapter 12

*Flashback* (Senior year) Brittana

Santana and Brittany were sitting at Santana's usual booth at Breadsticks. It was their first date. Well not exactly, but it was their first date that didn't involve hiding and pretending to be friends. Finn had outed Santana weeks ago and sure it broke her heart, but it did give her the courage to take Brittany out on a date, a real date.

"Sanny, I'm so glad that we can finally do couple stuff."

"Me too B."

"San?"

"Yeah babe?"

"How come you were so angry at Finn for outing you, and now you're not mad anymore."

"Because B you know why I was mad, you were too. I'm over it now because Finnocence just opened the closet door for me, and now I can be out with you"

"Did you get stuck in your closet?"

"No Britts. I meant the gay closet not my real closet." Santana smiled.

"Good, because if it was your real closet I would have wanted to be the one to save you."

"I would have wanted you to, too"

The girls just smiled at each other.

*Flashback* (Freshmen year, College)

It was Christmas break, and Santana was coming back home for the holidays. Brittany didn't know. Santana was on Brittany's front porch and had just rang her doorbell. Brittany answered.

"Sanny!"

"Britts"

"You're here!"

"I know!"

"Oh my god!"

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to hug your lady?"

"Oh right!" Brittany pulled Santana into the house and kissed her deeply.

"San I missed you. Don't ever leave me again."

"I've gotta learn Britts. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas. I love you Sanny."

"I love you too B."

*Flashback* (Freshmen year College)

Santana used to love Valentine's Day, but that was back when she still had Brittany. The love of her life. Maybe she had made a mistake in ending things. Maybe she hadn't and had really loved her this was best. If it was meant to be then they'll be together again. She should be happy, she's not tied down anymore. She wants to experiment, kiss who she wants. Go out on dates, and not have to worry about her girlfriend cheating on her, or getting hurt, or not calling her. She's free. She should be enjoying life. She can't she's alone. Without Brittany there's nothing left in Lima for her. Breadsticks isn't even the same, that was her and Brittanys favorite place. She should be enjoying life, not being tied down, not moping around in her sweats all day. Was it worth it?


	14. Chapter 13

Brittany had wanted a sleepover with Rachel, Quinn, and Santana. Now being Santana she initially had said no, but once Brittany started pouting, being the whipped girlfriend she was she convinced Quinn and Rachel to jump on board. They were currently sitting inside Santana's apartment.

"Britt can you explain to me why we're having this sleepover? It's been ages since we had one, but we're 20 year olds now." Quinn questioned.

"I never got to have a sleepover with Rachel back in high school, and I wanted to have one last one with you, and you guys are super close now so why not?" Brittany got up. "I'm gonna go help Sanny with the popcorn."

"Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"This is flattering but strange, even for Brittany."

"Yeah I know."

Back in the kitchen.

"Britt how's operation Faberry coming?"

"I haven't done anything yet."

This had been Brittany's plan all along she hadn't told Santana about it until after they said yes.

"I've got an idea. How about we get each of them alone and get them to admit it."

"S, it's perfect."

"How do we get them alone?"

They shared a look.

"Makeovers!"

Rachel was sitting down on a stool in Santana's bathroom. Brittany was doing her make up.

"Rachel you have really long eyelashes, they're so pretty! So, what's going on between you and Quinn?"

"Thanks-um what?!"

"What's going on between you and Q?"

"Nothing's going on."

Rachel was confused, sure she'd liked Quinn since high school, but was it really that obvious? Only Kurt knew, and Jesse. If Brittany knew who else did? It's not a surprise that Brittany would pick up on it, she can easily read people, but Brittany tells Santana everything, and Santana would not be able to conceal information like this.

Back in the kitchen. Quinn sat down as Santana did her make up.

"So Q-ball, have you listened to me yet, and banged Berry?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Q, I've seen you. You're totally head over heels for her! You need to fucking realize it."

"There's nothing to realize."

"Fine Q. Whatever."

"Don't dismiss me."

Brittany was picking out lipgloss to put on Rachel.

"Rach, I know you love her."

"How?"

"I'm really observant."

"Right. You didn't..."

"No. I didn't tell anyone."

"What about San."

"I didn't have to. She has an awesome Gaydar, and she's shipped you two since High School."

"Oh."

"Don't be embarrassed. Quinn probably doesn't even realize it, and if she did she's probably too scared to even talk to you about it."

"Scared?"

"Rach, she's still figuring things out. Me and San totally think that Q's got it bad for you too."

Rachel felt a ping of anxiety in her chest.

"Really?"

Santana picked up a pair of fake eyelashes.

"Oh no San. I am not wearing false lashes. Those are your thing."

"Whatever Q." She dropped the eyelashes back onto the table.

"So Q. What are you going to do about Rachel?"

"Ugh! There's nothing to do! I don't have a thing for her! I'm not gay! I don't want her like that!"

"Quinn."

"No! Drop it!"

"I'm not going to drop it, until I can get your ass out of the closet. If you don't get your shit together, soon. She's going to move on. When she does she won't be as happy, as she ever would have been with you. I know what it's like. Just fucking talk about it. To me. I'm not saying that you have to get married, and go make out a pride parade, but I just want you to tell me!"

"I've got nothing to tell you!"

"I thought we'd moved past this after high school. I miss you Q. I miss being your friend, and talking to you about anything. Why can't we just be friends again like we used to? Do you not trust me? I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you after your pregnancy."

"No San. I miss you too. I'm over that. We were 16. We're still best friends. I can trust you."

"Then why. The fuck. Won't you. Talk to me about Berry?!"

"Because I'm scared!"

"Of what?"

"I'm scared that she'll want me back, and I'm scared that I'm not good enough for her."

"Quinn. She's fucking in love you! I've seen it! Britts sees it! Fucking saw it! We all know that he's oblivious!"

"San. I can't. I can't be gay. I'm not."

"Just because you're in love with her doesn't mean that you're gay. You're a human, just like me, Brittany, Kurt, David, and even St. Jackoff. You don't need a label."

"San, I know that you don't have to have a label, but what if I need one just to be able to accept who I am?"

"I know Q. Finn kicked me out of the closet and labelled me. As much of a jerk as he was he actually did what was good for me, look I don't want to do that to you, it's literally the worst thing ever. When you're ready we can work on telling Rachel, and even learning and getting to know who you really are. The Quinn I saw at the reunion wasn't My Q, it was Lucy Fabray the scared little Christian Girl that hid everything away. I don't like seeing you that way."

Quinn didn't know what to say, this is how she knew that Santana would always be her friend and always had been. They'd been friends since middle school. Her, Brittany, and Santana. The unholy trinity, as they were named once they became the top Cheerleaders. Brittany was the one that read people, she understood them, she connected with them, but Santana always understood Quinn and Brittany, her girls. Quinn was always seen as the leader, that was only for show because she was the head cheerleader, she really just made sure that everything was perfect, she came up with the plans. Santana was the protector, she'd been protecting Brittany since they were toddlers when they first met, she'd felt something special about her and knew that she would need someone. Brittany didn't have special needs, she just didn't understand a lot of things, she had a special outlook on the world, she used to be bullied by the other kids, all it took was one tear from Brittany, and Santana knew that it was her duty to protect her. She was a bad ass in preschool, she broke a few crayons, punched a few boys. This is why she's always instilled a fear in everyone around her. Once they met Quinn in 6th grade, she saw how Quinn didn't have any real friends, so she decided to be one for her, and she was. Thus becoming the Unholy Trinity, as they were named by Sue Sylvester their high school cheerleading coach.

"Alright Rach. All done."

"Thanks Britt. It looks amazing."

"So what are we going to do about Quinn?"

"I- I don't know."

"I'm not saying that you should pursue her now, but don't be afraid to when the time is right. She's not ready Rachel, she grew up in a Christian home where everything had to be perfect. She's not going to like the feelings she's having."

"Britt. I'm-I'm not a lesbian."

"I didn't say that you were."

"I'm bisexual."

"That's perfectly fine. It doesn't change anything. I'm also bisexual. Santana is a lesbian."

"How do you do it?"

"Well first we start by making out and then things get-"

"Britt! No! Not that! Ugh!"

"Oh. Sorry." She blushed.

"I mean how did you wait for her? Didn't it hurt?"

"Yeah it did. But it was totally worth it. It got really hard sometimes, I even tried to date other people, it just reminded me that I needed her. But now I know that it has to rain before the sun comes out, and I have my girl."

"Aw. I want to talk to Quinn. I just don't want to scare her off. She'll get freaked out and runaway, and I don't want that to happen."

"Rach. She might get scared, but she won't run away, she wants this, she's just having a hard time realizing that she wants this."

"Quinn. I'm done with your make up. Don't fuck it up. I worked hard on this, plus I'm not used to this, you're pale as fuck and I'm Puerto Rican. "

"Thanks San. It's really pretty."

"Can we talk some more tomorrow? Alone? I'm ready to open up to you."

"Alright Q."

Trying to keep things like a real sleepover, Brittany decided that they would all sleep in the same room. Yeah it was weird but, Brittany wanted to be close. Santana didn't want to give up her King sized bed, so she reluctantly agreed to share, after Brittany pouted for 10 minutes. It Brittany's head it sounded like a good idea. In Quinn's head it was torture, for her.

Quinn woke up at 3am with Brittany's arm wrapped tightly around her waist and her head on her stomach, Santana was spooning Brittany from behind with her arm across Brittanys shoulder and Quinn's chest. On her other side Rachel was cuddled into Quinn with her arm across her waist tightly keeping Quinn in place.

This was bad Quinn had to pee and she was thirsty. How was she supposed to wake up all of them?

"Bunch of fucking Koalas!"

"Aye Q, shut the fuck up we're trying to sleep."

"Ugh. Psst. Rach. Wake up."

Rachel hugged Quinn tighter. "Wha?"

"I gotta pee. Can you get up?"

"No. You should have went before we left."

"Rachel please."

"We'll be there in 20 minutes can you hold it?" Rachel mumble before snoring lightly again.

"Figures." Quinn sat up quickly and forcefully, making all of the girls scatter away from her. Rachel rolled onto the floor with a thud. Brittany rolled on top of Santana, pinning her to the mattress.

"What the hell Q?!"

"Ow! Quinn!"

Brittany snored.

"I had to fucking pee!" She stormed off to the bathroom.

Brittany woke up with the slam of the bathroom door.

"What's wrong with Q?"

"She had to fucking pee." Santana answered.


	15. Chapter 14

Santana and Brittany were seated at a table at the Coffee shop.

"San is this our life now?"

"What do you mean babe?"

"Drinking coffee everyday at a coffee shop where we have a usual table."

"..."

Brittany just gave her a look

"Britts I'm not about that life."

Jesse walked in followed by Kurt.

"You summoned us." Jesse stated.

"Yeah. We need your help." Santana addressed.

"Us really? Why?" Kurt gasped

"You're essential to Operation Faberry."

"Rachel and Quinn?! I'm in!" Kurt declared.

"Great. Now me and Britts talked to both of them last weekend, and they like each other. Rachel is in love, but doesn't want to scare Quinn away. Quinn loves Rachel but is afraid that Rachel will want her back and she won't be good enough. Q also needs to figure some things out, before she's ready."

"I've got an idea. What if we hint around, and make it obvious that they need to be together." Jesse suggested.

"They've already been living together for a few days now. Quinn will be heading back to school soon."

"Wait. Quinn didn't tell you? She dropped out of Yale and she's transferring to NYU. She wanted to be closer to David." Jesse informed.

"That's great! Not that she didn't tell us, but won't she need somewhere to stay?" Brittany interjected.

"Yeah. She hasn't worked that out yet. She had been staying at my place. She doesn't start school until after all of the holidays."

"Maybe she could live with Rachel. Blaine's getting tired of the dorms so I'm getting and apartment with him." Kurt offered.

"Are you guys still engaged?" Brittany inquired.

"Yes, we are. I heard that you and Santana are back together. Are you living together now?"

"Not yet. But Sanny and I are going to move in together after Thanksgiving."

"That's so cute! You get to have Christmas together!"

"Alright! This meeting is for Faberry! Not Brittana meets Klaine!"Jesse interrupted.

"Thanks . Now back to business. How can we get them to think about things?"


	16. Chapter 15

Quinn woke up once again, with Rachel sleep cuddling her. Maybe Santana was right. Maybe she did like Rachel. But how did she know? No one ever sees them like this, does that mean she was showing affection with out noticing? This is bad. This means that Rachel must know too. Oh god. Does Rachel even like girls? Does she even like her? Does she like Rachel?

"Rachel."

"No. I'm mad at you, go feed the koalas yourself."

Quinn chuckled. Had Rachel always been this adorable when she's sleeping? "Rae. Wake up."

"I fed them yesterday. It's your turn."

"Rach."

"This is supposed to be team work. It's your koala farm too."

"Rachel wake up." She lightly pushed Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel woke up. "What?"

"What are we going to do today?"

"Um...I don't know. Don't you have to get ready to go back to New Haven soon?"

"Actually, no. I don't live there anymore."

Rachel quickly sat up. "What?!"

"I moved in with Jesse. I transferred to NYU and I don't start until after the holidays."

"Why did you transfer?"

"For David."

"Are things going to be awkward?"

"No. We're still friends. We still love each other, we're just not in love."

"How long have you been living there?"

"Um... two weeks? It was just until I was going to move in with David."

"Oh." Rachel was a little disappointed that Quinn hadn't told her that she was living in the city with Jesse. They could have hung out.

"Rach? Don't feel bad. The only reason I didn't tell you was because if I did, I would have wanted to spend time with you and I had a wedding to plan."

"No. It's fine. When are you going back there?"

"I don't know. I kind of don't want to. I like it here with you." Did she really just blurt that out to Rachel? The two just stared wondering if the other was thinking the same thing. Quinn didn't want to leave, and Rachel didn't want her to either. Chocolate eyes met Sparkling hazel, and the both leaned in. Their lips were inches apart, when Rachel broke the spell that was cast between them.

"Quinn."

"Yeah?"

"Feed me."

"Only if you feed the koalas this time."

Rachel pushed her off of the bed.


	17. Chapter 16

*Flashback* (Freshmen year, College)

Rachel had been having a bad week. She had tests almost everyday, and she fell asleep, and missed an audition. On top of that, the furnace was still broken in her apartment. The only good thing in her life was that Quinn was coming for the weekend. Kurt went back to Lima to see Blaine, so Quinn volunteered to stay with Rachel to cheer her up.

Quinn always just walked right into the apartment, she stays there almost every weekend, so why not? She walked through the door with her bag, and was expecting to be greeted by Rachel. She knew that Rachel was home, her shoes were by the door. Rachel must be really down, if she hasn't come to see who just walked into her home. Quinn walked into Rachel's bedroom, there she found a Rachel sized lump in the bed.

"Rachel, I know you're in here."

"..."

"You wanna talk about your week?"

"..."

"Alright. Maybe we could sing."

"..."

"Wow, The Rachel Berry, doesn't want to sing?!"

Rachel giggled. "You're an idiot."

"I got you to laugh though."

"..."

"Do you wanna come out? We can watch Funny girl."

"..."

"Wow, that usually works."

"..."

"Rae, do you need a hug?"

Quinn took the lack of answer, as a yes, and pulled back the covers, she found Rachel curled up in a little ball, she was wearing her sweatpants and NYADA shirt. Quinn slipped off her shoes, and crawled in behind Rachel, she hugged her close to her body. Rachel rolled over, and held onto to Quinn tightly.

"I'm glad you're here Quinn."

"Me too, Rach. Now let's get up. I've got a surprise for you in my bag." Quinn went to the living room where she left her bag, when she came back she had a bottle of red wine.

"Q-Quinn. How did you get that?"

"I can't say that Santana never taught me anything"

An hour later Quinn and Rachel were wasted. Quinn had decided that clothes were overrated so she was just in her underwear. Rachel was rambling about what her life is going to be like if she never gets on Broadway.

"And then I'll name my 16th cat, Sheila. Quinn, Quiiiinnnn! Are you listuhnning?"

"Yesh Rach..Sheila is a lovely name."

"Q? Can I call yousss that? Or is that only for Santanta and Brittany?"

"Yeah, Rachulula you can call me that"

"Thanks you. Why are you in your underwear?"

"Cause clothes are for losers, like Santana."

"Oh. Am I a loser too?"

"Nah Rae of sunshine you're super cool, you're allowed to wear clothes if you want."

"Am I the cooliest?"

"Yeah Raebear the cooliest."

"Quinn you're the cooliest too, but you should put your clothes back on.."

"Why?" Quinn was worried, could Rachel see her stretch marks? Was the scar on her back from the accident freaking her out? Her eyes were tearing up.

"I can't tell you."

"Are my scars bothering you?"

"What scars you're flawless."

"Nuh uh I've still got stretch marks, and a scar."

"Q-tipppp you can barely see it, you're super hottttt. You need clothes cause it's distracting me."

"Y-you think I'm hot?"

"The hottest."

"You're lying"

"If I were lying I wouldn't do this." Rachel leaned over and kissed Quinn, she kissed her like she meant it, it caught Quinn off guard but she returned that kiss. It was needy, and very passionate, it was like they should have been kissing all along. Just as it was getting heated, Rachel pulled away.

"I told you that I wasn't lying." She said before passing out next to Quinn. Quinn just sat there confused. She then laid down beside her and fell asleep.

The next morning, Rachel woke up on the floor of her living room, holding a half naked Quinn.

"Rach turn the light off." Quinn groaned.

"It is off." Rachel whispered

Quinn winced."and stop yelling"

"I'm not."

"Rae, why is it extra cold in here."

"I don't know, why are you in your underwear?"

"Cause clothes are overrated?"

They laughed, before realizing how bad of an idea that was, during a hangover.

"Rach can you get me some water?"

"Get it yourself."

"But I'm cold."

"That's not my fault."

"You don't know that. You could have stripped me last night and tried to sell me on the black market."

"Or you could have stripped yourself."

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"I remember that I'm the cooliest."

"Dork."


	18. Chapter 17

It was six o'clock in the morning and Rachel and Quinn were sleeping. Santana was on a mission. It was decided that she was going to play angry, and make Quinn feel bad, about not telling them about her living in New York. This would make Quinn think about living with Jesse, and want to live with Rachel, in comes Kurt, and Quinn and Rachel are living together. Santana wasn't angry, but she was a bitch, so that was the easy part. She had a key to Rachel's apartment, in case of emergencies, and not because she stole Kurt's and made copies. She burst through the door and stalked into Rachel's room. She was about to start shouting, but she noticed that Rachel wasn't in there alone. Quinn was laying down right beside her, they looked so cute all sleepy and cuddled up. Now there was no way that Quinn could deny feeling anything for Rachel. Santana wanted to channel her inner bitch but she just couldn't with Quinn and Rachel looking so adorable, she could see how content they both looked. Then Santana realized how creepy this really was, this was restraining order creepy. She broke into Rachel's apartment, went to her bedroom, and watched her sleep.

"Fabray!"

"What?"

"Get your ass up, we needz to talk."

"Later San, I'm sleeping."

"Yeah, you do look pretty cozy in Berry's arms."

Rachel woke up. "Quinn what...? Santana?!"

"In the flesh. Now Q. Why the hell didn't you tell me that you've been living in the city?"

"S, I was going to-"

"No bitch, either you were or you weren't, at all."

"Santana it's not like that."

"No. Quinn, we were really starting to get close again, and then you come to live in the city, where I live, and you transferred to my school?! And you didn't even bother to mention it?!"

"San.."

"No I'm not done! Did Rachel know? Did you tell her? Or have you been hiding stuff from her too? I bet she knew about the wedding too didn't she?"

"..."

"Well?!"

"Are you gonna let me talk now?"

"Quinn just answer the damn question!"

"No she didn't know. I just told her yesterday. She didn't even know about the wedding until I told everyone else. Do I regret hiding things? Yes. Am I sorry? Yes. San can you forgive me?"

"Quinn I thought we moved past this after you got pregnant, I found out from Puckerman that you were with child. I thought best friends were supposed to tell each other everything!"

"San, I'm sorry. I'll do better. I promise."

Santana was so over this conversation, she wanted to take a nap. She wasn't even mad.

"Ok Q! I believe you. I Love you. Bye." And then she was gone.

"Quinn? What the hell was that?"

"That was Santana."

"Rach, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner, I just didn't want you to stop me. I really hated Yale, I had no friends, here is where I want to be."

"No. I get it. When are you moving back in with Jesse?"

"I um... I was kind of hoping to put it off for a while. Jesse snores, and he sings all of the time, and he parties every night, I can't study."

"Quinn. I do all of those things, except party, but I do have rehearsals, and shows."

"Oh my god! Your show! How long has it been?"

"Quinn relax. My understudy, is being Fanny, until January. I start again after New Years, she needed some stage time, and I needed a break."

"You didn't tell me?!"

"Quinn... Wedding, New York, Jesse."

"Right."

"But seriously, what's the difference between me doing it, and Jesse doing it?"

Honestly, when Rachel does it Quinn finds it cute, when Jesse does it, it's annoying, and repulsive.

"Because when Jesse does it, it's disgusting."

"Right. I wish you could just move in here." Wait did she just say that out loud?

"Me too Rae."


	19. Chapter 18

Kurt and Blaine had decided that they were going to move in together, after all they are engaged. All Kurt had to do was tell Rachel, not only does he get to live with his fiancé, but he's contributing to Operation Faberry. Everyone knew about the mission, except for Rachel and Quinn of course. Today Kurt was going back to the apartment to tell Rachel. Quinn was at Jesse's apartment, he was going to confront her. Kurt walked into the apartment. Rachel was on the couch reading over her lines.

"Hey Rach."

"Hello Kurt. Haven't seen you in a while, how was your trip?"

"It was nice. So we need to talk."

"Um.. Ok."

"You know how Blaine and I are engaged?"

"Yes."

"Well he's getting tired of living in the dorms, so we're getting an apartment."

"Kurt that's great!"

"Really? Because that means that you'll be living here alone."

"Oh. Not so great."

Jesse and Quinn were just hanging out. Jesse needed to find some way to kick Quinn out without kicking her out.

"Q. How was your week with Rachel?"

"It was fun."

"Just fun?"

"Of course. Rae and I always have fun together."

"Ok. Listen. You're not happy here Q, and I need my space."

"Are you kicking me out?"

"In not so many words yes."

"You can't do that! I'm kicking you out!"

"That's not the way it works Q, it's my apartment. Are you even upset?"

"No. Jesse I love you, know that, but I can't live with you."

"Same with you Q."

"What's wrong with me? I'm an amazing roommate."

"You're just too girly."

"Yeah because you're totally the manliest man ever, -tunes."

"Whatever Quinn. But you need to find a place to live, where you can be happy."

"I'll start looking today."

Kurt and Rachel had already started packing Kurt's things, he would be moving next week.

"Kurt would you be mad, if I already thought of a roommate?"

"No of course not. Who is it?"

"Quinn."

"She's basically been living here since we started college. That's perfect."

"Yeah. She doesn't like living with Jesse. I think I'll ask her today."

Later that day, Kurt left to straighten things out with Blaine. Quinn and Rachel went out for coffee.

"You know Rae, we drink a lot of coffee."

"Does that mean we're getting old?"

"No it means we're living the College life."

"Good point."

"Rae, I need a place to live."

"Live with me."

"What?"

"Kurt's moving in with Blaine. I need a roommate."

"Um. Ok. When can I move in?"

"Next week."

"Are you sure?"

"You've basically been living with me anyway, so why not."

"True. Plus we know each other"

"I can cook."

"I don't do drugs."

"I'm not crazy."

"..." Quinn just looks around.

"Quinn!"

"What?! I was kidding!"

"There is just one problem."

"What's that?"

"You'll have your own room now, so I won't 'Koala' you."

"I'm sure you'll find a way."

"You're probably right."

"So...we're doing this."

"Yeah we are."

Santana and Brittany walked in, they walked over the Rachel and Quinn's table.

"Sup Q. Hey Munchkin."

"Hey guys!" Brittany said excitedly.

"Hi Britt. San." Quinn greeted.

"Hello Brittany. Santana, must you make fun of my height?"

"It gives me joy. We're friends now, it's my way of teasing you without being a bully, it could be worse."

"I suppose it could. Guess what?"

"Oooh what?! Did they finally find the leprechaun at the end of the rainbow?!" Brittany wondered.

"No B. I'm moving in with Rachel, next week."

"That's great!" Brittany cheered, as she winked at Santana.

Santana winked back "It's about time. You basically lived there anyway."

"Yeah, she kinda did. That's why she's moving in now." Rachel replied.

"What about Kurt?" Brittany asked, even though she already knew the answer, she just needed to act like she didn't.

"He's moving in with Blaine." Quinn answered.

"Rach will you come with me to get a cookie?" Brittany asked. It was their thing. Rachel and Brittany would always get cookies together you had the option to put icing on it, and Brittany would always get one for Santana.

"Sure Britt."

Now it was just Santana and Quinn at the table. They were having a stare down.

"San. What the hell are you staring at me for?"

"You know damn well what I'm staring at you for."

"Not this again."

"You so like her!"

"S..."

"You're going to live with her."

"Yeah. So?"

"You're going to realize how much you like being around her..."

"Yeah ok."

"Then you're going to kiss her for the first time-"

"I already have."

"And then you're going to- wait what?! When did this happen?! And you're still not together?! What the hell Q?!"

"Shhh! She doesn't even remember! We were drunk! It was freshmen year in college." Quinn hissed.

"I knew you had a lady boner for Thumbelina."

"San I don't have a 'lady boner' for her, and stop making fun of her height you're only 2 inches taller than her."

"Whatever Q."

"San, seriously."

"I said whatever."

"Don't be like that."

"Like what?"

"All closed off"

"You mean like you?"

"I'm not closed off. I'm not hiding anything from you. I've told you everything."

"I know that you're not closed off from me. You're closed off from yourself."

"What?"

"You may not be ready to scream it to the rooftops but you should at least whisper it to your heart."

"Um.."

"You're not ready to come out of the closet but you can at least open the door."

"..."

"Or maybe just reorganize your clothes."

"Are you-are you high?"

"No but maybe if you were you'd realize some things."

"B-Britt!"

Brittany came running over to the table. "Yeah Q. What's wrong?"

"I think Santana is on drugs."

"She's not. I've been with her all day theres no way for her to be high."

"Besides we haven't done drugs since Senior year." Santana added.

Rachel only caught the tail end of the conversation, as she walked back up to the table. "What?!"

"That was a good night." Brittany said.

"Do you remember that Q?"

Quinn was there too, she'd blocked out a lot of things from senior year, especially her (cringe) Skank phase. She'd completely forgotten about that night until Brittany brought it up again. Rachel didn't know about that. Rachel didn't even tolerate drug use. This was bad.

"Um..."

"Quinn, you've done drugs before?!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Um..."

"Relax Rach, she's only done it a couple of times with us, well unless she did it when she went through her Punk phase." Santana offered

"It was a skank phase." Quinn corrected.

"Same thing, you dyed your hair pink, smoked, and got a tattoo."

"Whatever happened to your tattoo?" Brittany wondered.

"I got it removed, after the accident it was crooked from the spinal surgery."

"Oh."

This broke Rachel's heart. Whenever she heard about the accident, it brought her back to the day she almost married Finn. Quinn was on her way to Rachel's wedding, and she was texting her, telling her to hurry up. It was Quinn's text to Rachel that caused her to look away and crash. It wasn't anyone's fault but Quinn's, and the Truck that hit her, but that didn't stop Rachel from blaming herself.


	20. Chapter 19

*Flashback* (Junior year)

Santana and Quinn, were up in Quinn's room laying on her bed, contemplating how good of a day it was.

"Hey Q?"

"Yeah San?"

"I love Britney Spears"

"Me too S."

"Wait what?!"

"I mean she's got really good music."

The Glee club had been performing Britney Spears songs all week. Brittany just finished performing her song and she wore a costume that didn't leave much for the imagination. Santana just couldn't look away. Her voice, the hair, those abs. Santana was losing her mind. Quinn on the other hand was trying not to blow a fuse because Rachel has chosen to change her usual conservative wardrobe, and dress more like Britney, which also didn't leave much to the imagination. Quinn had never seen Rachel like this before, and she wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to again.

"Yeah Q, the music."

"It is the music."

"Sure it's the music, and not anything else?"

"Her voice is pretty nice."

"Uh huh. You see Berry today?"

"Rachel? Uh..."

"Yeah. Thought so."

"..."

"..."

"Rachel looks so hot." Quinn mumbles to herself, so she thought.

"She really does Q, but Britts is my girl."

*Flashback* (End of Senior year)

Santana and Rachel were never really friends, but after they had Whitney Houston week in Glee club, they bonded. They not only shared their love for Whitney, but when they were working on their duet, they really started to get along. When Rachel gave Santana a picture to put in her locker, Santana's acceptance showed that they actually could be friends. Santana found Rachel in the choir room before school started, she had already been there early that morning for 5am Cheerios practice, Rachel always came in at 6am to practice her vocals.

"Hey Rachel."

"Hello Santana."

"I was wondering if we could talk for a moment."

"Uh...sure."

"What I'm about to say stays between us, no one finds out about this, or else I will endz you. Got it?"

"Yes of course."

"I just wanted to say that this past week, when we worked on our duet, it really showed me how cool you were. Rachel, I'm sorry about the past, I was just a stupid cheerleader that didn't want to show anyone anything. Do you think we could be friends?"

Rachel was taken aback never in a million years would she have thought that Santana Lopez would ever apologize to her, Rachel Berry, or did she think that she'd ever call her cool.

"I accept your apology. I'd love to be friends Santana."

Rachel hugged her tightly, Santana relaxed into the hug, and returned it. When the hug was over Santana spoke.

"If you ever tell anyone about this I will go all Lima Heights on your ass. Are we clear Berry?"

Rachel smiled. "Crystal."

"Wanna come over to my house later with Britt and Quinn?"

"I'd love to." Rachel hugged her, Santana stiffened.

"Maybe tone down the hugs a little bit, I have a girlfriend."

*Flashback* (End of Senior year)

The Glee club was closer than ever. The seniors would be graduating soon, and everyone was starting to come together. Quinn was back in school after her accident, and in a wheelchair, paralyzed from the waist down. Finn and Rachel weren't married. Kurt and Blaine were still gay. Santana and Brittany were out, and together forever, and was still useless.

Rachel and Finn's wedding was

four weeks ago, well it would have been four weeks ago, if Rachel hadn't have canceled it. Quinn didn't make it to the wedding because she was in s car accident. She was texting Rachel telling her "On my way" she sent it just before a truck hit her car. Rachel will eternally feel guilty for putting Quinn in a wheelchair. If it weren't for her texting her, telling her to hurry up, Quinn might have been dancing with the Glee club, then again, Rachel might have married Finn.

Santana was on her way to the locker room, when she heard crying coming from the choir room. When she walked in she saw Rachel sitting in the corner, with her knees brought up to her chest sobbing. Santana sat down next to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Santana spoke softly.

"I'm sorry." Rachel whimpered.

"Rach, what are you apologizing for?"

"Quinn. I'm sorry."

"I'm Santana.."

"No. Quinn."

"Oh. Why are you sorry?"

"It's my fault. She was on her way to my wedding! I was rushing her! She was texting me!"

"Rach shh."

"But-"

Santana wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders, hugging her closely. "Were you driving the car?"

"No, but-"

"Hush." Santana put a finger to her lips. "Did you drive the truck that hit her?"

Rachel shook her head.

"Did you force her to text you back, while driving?"

"..."

"No you didn't. Now I know you feel bad, but don't beat yourself up about it. If you think about it, if this hadn't of happened you would have been married to lumps the clown-"

"Santana."

"Sorry. You would have been married to Finnept. You're too young for that, besides there's probably someone else out there for you. Maybe Hudson is the love of your high school life but the not the love of your life. Seriously, you could do better. No one wanted you to marry Finn, not even you. You're not ready. You've just turned eighteen, you need to go to frat parties and get drunk off your ass, experiment, besides I've never kissed you before, and Britts thinks it would be hot."

Rachel gave her a strange look.

"Anyway, what I'm saying is, is that you're young, and Finn isn't everything. Quinn obviously doesn't hate you, and she doesn't blame you for anything."

"She should."

Now she was getting frustrated. Santana stood up, pulling Rachel up with her. "Do you want me to get Q? Because I can. She may be in a fucking wheelchair right now, but she's proud of the fact that she stopped your wedding, she saved you from ruining your life! It may not have been the best way but she did it. She's not upset, she's just frustrated that she can't get her legs to work, she doesn't care about why, she cares about you."

"Wait what? Say that again."

Santana didn't even realize that she had gotten so worked up that she was crying. "She cares about you?"

"Yes."

"She was on her way to your wedding, which she did not support, because you wanted her there. She cares about you."

"Still?"

"Yes still! She didn't just decide to hate you."

"Why?"

"Because. Because-because...I don't fucking no why! She just does. You're her friend. She loves you. Right now I can't seem to figure out why, considering you're asking me these dumb ass questions."

"Why doesn't she hate me?"

"What?"

"Why-"

"I heard you. Why are asking this?"

"All I've done is ruin her life. I told Finn about the baby not being his. I've dated all of her exes. I almost married her first love. My mom adopted her baby. Why doesn't she hate me?"

"She just isn't capable of hating you. All you did was what she couldn't do. It's not your fault the guys find you so damn irresistible. I mean I see the appeal, cause Britney week, damn... It's also not your fault that your mom adopted Beth. You share nothing with her but DNA. Q doesn't have a reason to hate you."

"She should."

"Do you want her to?"

"No."

"Well just be happy that she doesn't. Ever since your friendship, Glee has been more fun. We've been at peace. We're finally a team. A highly dysfunctional one, but a team. We're a family, and when everyone's fighting we can't be a family. Just like our songs, we need harmony."

"..."

"..." Santana stepped closer to Rachel.

"Sa-"

"Don't say a word just let it happen." Santana hugged Rachel. They both cried. They almost lost Quinn. They were still adjusting to seeing her in a wheelchair. They were graduating soon. They just let everything out.


	21. Chapter 20

Today was Kurt and Blaine's housewarming party, Rachel and Quinn had just gotten back to their apartment. It was getting late, and they were getting tired, so they left, and went back to their own apartment, to get Quinn settled in. They stayed up for awhile unpacking the rest of Quinn's things, before going to bed.

Quinn was laying down in her bed. In her new room, in her and Rachel's apartment. She was living with Rachel. Actually living with Rachel Berry. If you had told her this five years ago she wouldn't have believed you. Then again she wouldn't have thought she'd have a baby, and had almost married David Karovsky. Now that she's moved in a part of her feels settled. Like she finally belongs somewhere. She feels almost at home. Well she would if she could sleep. Rachel's probably sleeping away in the next room. All cuddled up and cozy. Something's missing. She's cold, she can't sleep if she's cold. She probably just needs another blanket, but why get an extra blanket, when she can sleep under Rachel's blankets, they're always warm. What if it's not the blanket that's warm but it's the Rachel that's warm. She did kinda miss Rachel koalaing her, it kept her warm, and Rachel always did look adorable when she did it. That's it. Quinn can't take it anymore she's cold and lonely, and Rachel's probably lonely too, there's no sense in two people in the same apartment to both be lonely. Quinn got out of her bed and walked across the little hallway, to Rachel's room, when she opened the door she found Rachel curled on her side, with her back to her. Quinn contemplated leaving and going. She couldn't tell if Rachel was awake or not. She pulled back the covers, and laid down next to Rachel.

Warmth spread all over her body. Rachel's body heat radiating off of her and on to Quinn. She immediately felt at peace. Rachel had actually just fallen asleep herself. She rolled over and wrapped her arms around Quinn's middle, her head on her chest. With Rachel's arms around her, Quinn finally felt at home. This is what she was missing. It was Rachel.

The next morning when she woke up, she was spooning Rachel. She wasn't sure how she got there but she didn't object to it, she felt like she belonged there all along. She got out of bed and searched for her phone. There she called Santana.

"Hello?"

"San, I'm ready to talk."


	22. Chapter 21

Santana and Quinn walked to the park. They sat on a bench, and drank their coffee.

"Q, what did you wanna talk about?"

"Rachel."

"What about her?"

"I have feelings for her."

"Do you?"

"Yeah."

"That's it?! This is what I've been waiting for since high school?"

"Calm down. What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you've been eye-fucking her since sophomore year."

"What? San-"

"No. I should be happy that you're finally admitting your feelings, and Q I am, but you can't say that you've just started to like her. You have feelings. Real feelings. This isn't something small."

"I know it's not S. I actually have feelings I more than just like her. I want to be with her."

"Now we can talk. Let's start over."

"..."

"Q, what did you wanna talk about?"

"I've realized my feelings for Rachel."

"It's about damn time."

"San!"

"Sorry. Try again. Q, what did you wanna talk about?"

"Rachel. I've caught the feels."

"You've been had the feels god dammit."

"S!"

"Sorry. It's a reflex. Look I really wanna talk about this, but we're not until you tell me how you feel. How you really feel."

Quinn growled.

"Q, what did you wanna talk about?"

"I have feelings for Rachel. I want to hug her and kiss her, and cuddle her. I want to have loads of babies with her. She is my world." Quinn said monotone.

"..."

"..."

"Q. What the hell was that?!"

"You wanted to know how I felt!"

"..."

"..."

"Q, what did you wanna talk about?"

"I want to talk about Rachel."

"Fuck me in the ass. Quinn?! Let me show you how it's done. You be me, and I'll be you."

"..."

"Well?"

"Q, what did you wanna talk about?"

"I'm ready to open up to you about Rachel. I've finally been able to see what everyone else has. Can you give me some advice?"

"Wow San. That's exactly how I feel."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't know how. Now can I have your advice?"

"How do you feel about her?"

"I like her, like really like her. I want to be with her. I love her. I've always felt something but I never allowed myself to actually be able to love her. I'm scared that she won't want me."

"So you want to be with her?"

"More than anything else."

"I would say that you need to talk to her about it first, but with you guys it's not the simple. You and I should figure things out first."

"I don't want to go about this the wrong way. I need to start slow. I don't even know how to be with a girl."

"Well from my experience, girls are more willing to listen especially Rachel. You just have to be ready to talk, and right now you aren't."

"Will I ever be ready?"

"Of course you will. You want this don't you?"

"Yes I want this. I want her."

"Then get her."

"How?"

"You want to take things slow right?"

"Yeah."

"Then I would start by showing your interest in her. Flirt with her."

"...How?"

"Really Q? Quinn Fabray doesn't know how to flirt?! You flirt with everyone!"

"I do not!"

"The other day you tried to steal my girlfriend."

"Not even!"

"You said, and I quote 'Britt, no wonder you were a cheerleader, with legs like those anyone would want you.'"

"That was a compliment."

"Just an hour ago you told me that I had the sexiest figure ever, and you'd do anything to have it."

"I said that you had a nice figure, and that I wish that mine was like it. That's not flirting S."

"Okay so maybe it wasn't, but you're gorgeous and you know how to hold a conversation, everything you say is flirting. So whatever it is that you do, just amp it up around Rachel."

"Alright I'll try."

"It'll work, and if it doesn't just grab her boob, and she'll get the message."

"What?"

"That's how I got Brittany."

"Which time." She raised her eyebrow.

"All of them." Santana grinned.

"You're ridiculous."

"But you love me."


	23. Chapter 22

After Santana got back from the park with Quinn, she rushed off to find Brittany.

"Brittany! Britts! Britt! B!"

"What?"

"Baby she's ready!"

"What? Who's ready?"

"Quinn. She's ready!"

"Oh my god! She's ready?!"

"Yes! But you can't tell Rachel. She's ready to admit things to herself, but she's not ready to tell Rachel. She's scared."

"Why is she scared?"

"She doesn't think that Rachel wants her."

"But Rachel does want her."

"I know she does."

"Does Q know she does?"

"I don't think so."

"But why? Rach obvs loves her back."

"Then why hasn't Rachel done anything?"

"Because she's scared."

"Why is she scared?"

"She doesn't think that Quinn wants her."

"But Quinn does want her."

"I know she does."

"Does Rachel know she does?"

"I don't think so."

"But why? Q obvs loves her back."

"Slow down babe. We're repeating ourselves."

"Right. We need a plan."

"But San we already have one. Operation Faberry, remember?"

"I know B. But this changes things. They want each other but they don't know how to get eachother."

"Right. Now I have to go. I'm meeting Rachel for lunch and if I don't leave now I'm going to be late, and you know how she gets."

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll see you when you get back."

"Bye Sweetie." Brittany says as she kisses her girlfriend goodbye.

"Remember. Don't tell Rachel anything." She was cut off by the door closing. She really hopes that Brittany doesn't let anything slip.

Rachel and Brittany were seated at Rachel's favorite vegan restaurant.

"So what's new?" Rachel asked.

"Um...everything." Brittany was getting nervous, she really shouldn't tell Rachel about Quinn, but she really wants operation Faberry to get a move on.

"Oh. Like what?"

Brittany was whispering to herself. "Think. Think Brittany, just don't say Quinn."

"What about her?"

"Uh..."

"Well?"

"She's um...moving in with you, and stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah she...stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"The kind of stuff I'm not supposed to talk about with you."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm unicorn. When a horse does a good deed, it gets a horn. That makes a unicorn. When it does something bad it's horn falls off and it becomes a regular horse again."

"What does that have to do with Quinn's 'stuff' and why you can't tell me?"

"Because Sanny says that I can't tell you about Quinn's feelings for you. If I do then I'm being bad, and I'm unicorn, and if I tell you then I won't be a unicorn any more."

"Wait what?"

"What?"

"What did you say?"

"I'm unicorn."

"No before that."

Brittany needed to fix this. Santana was going to kill her if she found out that she told Rachel about Quinn. Time for damage control, if Brittany knew what that meant.

"I don't remember."

"Quinn's feelings for me."

"What feelings?"

"Quinn's."

"Who?"

"Fabray."

"I don't know what that means."

"Your friend."

"Which one?"

"Quinn Fabray. The pretty blonde one with hazel eyes. Used to be a cheerleader, was pregnant in 10th grade."

"I don't know any pregnant cheerleaders."

"Brittany." Rachel literally growled. She knew Brittany was up to something.

"Yes?"

"Please don't do this. I know you're acting. You know you want to tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"About Quinn's feelings for me."

"No comment."

"Brittany!"

"Alright I'll tell you but you can't freak out."

"I promise."

"Quinn has feelings for you, but she's scared that you won't want her."

"But I do want her. I've wanted to be with her since high school. I love her. I just don't know what to do. Now that you've told me this I think I might be ready to tell Quinn about my feelings soon."

"Not too soon. She's not ready."

"I know she's not. I'm not either. I've never been with a girl before."

"From my experience it's a little easier than being with a boy. Girls feelings are confusing, and scary, but being a girl you can relate to that, and you can figure things out together. Santana may not be the sweetest person, but she's sweet to me. I know how scary it was for her back in high school. I was just as scared. That's how Quinn feels. She wants to want you. She wants to love you, and she's just now starting to allow herself to. She's just scared of trying something different, and getting hurt, because you might not want her. To her she's a confused little girl again, and you're a confident young woman that has things figured out. She's afraid that she's not enough, and that you'll want better. You just have to show her that she is enough for you."

"Wow Brittany. I didn't know you could see all of that in her."

"Eh I can just read people."

"Don't let anyone ever let you believe that you're stupid, you're the smartest person I've ever met."

"Thanks, that's what Sanny tells me. Did you know that Fruit loops are just gay Cheerios?"

"No I didn't know that Britt."


	24. Chapter 23

Rachel had just gotten home. Quinn wasn't there, she's probably out with Santana. It's probably best that she was going to be home alone. She needed time to think. To process everything that Brittany had said. Rachel didn't know what else to do, so she did what she did best, she sang. Singing wasn't just one of Rachel Berry's biggest talents, but it was her way of relieving stress, or expressing any emotion that she felt. She could just let herself go and feel the music. Get lost in the lyrics, and feel each note as it passes through her vocal chords. Rachel locked herself in her room, hooked her phone up to her speaker, and put on her music and began to sing. Rachel sang her heart out, she always did, but this time was different. She actually had a reason to feel this way. She was confused, and scared, she didn't know what to do. She loved Quinn and she wanted to tell her, she thought she was ready, but she's not, and Quinn isn't either. Only time will tell. Just as she was singing the last few lines of the song, she turned around she saw that Quinn had been listening to her sing. Rachel wasn't shy at all, because well, she's Rachel Berry, and Rachel Berry never gets shy, or nervous. She felt butterflies this time though. Neither of them said anything, they just kind of stared into each other's eyes for a few moments. Quinn had walked in just before the song had ended, hearing Rachel sing always made her feel something. Her butterflies had come back and she felt like she was floating on air. Just as she had locked eyes with Rachel everything intensified. Her heart was racing. Sparkling hazel, and deep brown eyes met. Rachel spoke up. "Hi." She said. Quinn didn't respond, she just made the few short steps over to Rachel, and she leaned down towards her. Their lips met. Quinn had kissed her. After the few seconds of shock wore off Rachel kissed back. It wasn't chaste, it was deep, and meaningful. They stayed like that, locked together, and expressing emotion. Quinn's hand had made its way to Rachel's cheek, softly caressing it, with feather light touches. It was sweet, and passionate, until Quinn started to feel a pull in her stomach, she let go, leaving a little peck on Rachel's lips before softly saying, "Hi." Rachel smiled. She had not been expecting Quinn to do this. What happened to Quinn being scared? Quinn didn't know why she had kissed Rachel, all she knew was, was that she couldn't wait to do it again, so she did. Rachel had now moved to sit on the edge of her bed, so Quinn leaned down and kissed her again, this time is was different, softer, it expressed everything that the two felt. Quinn pulled back first, and stood up to head for the door, but Rachel stopped her. "Quinn wait..."

She turned around, as Rachel stood up. "What was that for?"

"I just wanted to see what if was like."

"What, what was like?"

"Kissing."

"Kissing me? Or kissing a girl?"

"Kissing you."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to know...if it was different than when I've kissed other people."

"And..."

"It was different."

"Good different?"

"Yeah. You're a good kisser. We should do that more."

"Quinn...are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine." She gleamed. After she had talked to Santana, her confidence had been boosted. Sure, Santana had told her to wait, or grab her boob, but she couldn't wait, and Rachel probably wouldn't go for the boob grabbing. Too bad, Quinn was kind of looking forward to that, all in good time Quinn. And with that she left.


	25. Chapter 24

Brittany rushed back to Santana's apartment, after lunch with Rachel. She had to get to Santana, so she could confess, things would only get words if she didn't. She only hopes that Rachel didn't do anything, and that Santana hadn't found out yet. When she got there Santana was on the couch watching TV. As soon as she closed the door, not a second later Quinn came bursting through in a frenzy. She was desperate to talk to someone. She slammed the door, making both Santana and Brittany jump, also getting Santana's attention away from the television. "San!"

Santana got up and made her way over to the door, greeting Brittany first, with a kiss on her cheek. "Q, no need to man handle the doors."

"I'll slam the doors if I want to." She retorted.

"Not in my house you won't."

"You don't own me."

"No but I own this door, and if you slam it again, I'll own your ass."

"San it's just a door relax."

"Yeah it's just a door, but you've got the strength of the hulk, and my door would cost a ton of money to fix, money that neither of us has." Ok so doors probably don't cost that much, but the writer of this doesn't know how much doors cost, and is too lazy to look it up.

"Whatever S."

"Don't come in here, and slam my door, and then dismiss the both of us."

"I'm not dismissing Brittany."

"I meant me and the door."

"You're ridiculous."

"Just don't fucking slam my door."

"I'm still going to slam it."

"Not when you're in my house. When you're under my roof, you're under my rules."

"Ok, Mom what are you gonna say next? 'I brought you in this world, and I'll take you out'?"

Santana rolled her eyes. Then she said "Ok so what is it that both of you need? You both have a glassy look in your eyes that tells me you've done something wrong."

Quinn and Brittany looked at each other before turning back to Santana and saying "I did something."

"Obviously. What'd you do?"

"What you told me not to do." They spoke at the same time again.

"Ok this is creepy, stop talking at the same time. Britts, I have a feeling that I know what you did. Does it involve Rachel?"

Brittany nodded with a pout, her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry Sanny." She mumbled quietly.

Santana put her hand under Brittany's chin, lifting her head up, so she could look her in the eyes. "Hey, I'm not mad at you, we can talk later, why don't you go in the bedroom, while I talk to Q." Santana pecked her lips before setting her free. After a Brittany left the room, Quinn and Santana sat down on the couch.

"Now Q, what did you do?"

"I kissed her."

"You kissed Rachel? When? I just saw you an hour ago."

"I know, I came home and she was singing, and I felt something, so I went into her room, after the song ended I walked up to her and I kissed her, and then I did it again, and then again."

"You made out with Berry?!"

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "I thought we were passed the last name thing."

"Right sorry. You kissed her. How was it?"

Quinn reflected back for a moment, to gather her thoughts. She looked back at Santana. "San, it was amazing. It was everything that I thought it was going to be, and more. She tasted like Strawberries."

Santana laughed. "Wow Berry tastes like berries."

Quinn just glared at her. "It was amazing and it wasn't rushed."

"Did you grab her boob like I said?" Santana smirked.

She sighed."No. It wasn't that kind of kiss."

"Well don't sound so disappointed, though I don't blame you, Rachel's hot, but my boobs are way nicer."

"At least hers are her real boobs, and not fake like yours."

"Hey they are my real boobs, I paid for them."

"Whatever San."

"I mean, it's not like I don't have any real boob left, I just have a little extra."

"San..."

Santana was now looking down her own shirt. "They still look real, I paid good money for these. They don't have any issues."

"Santana."

Santana had one in each hand now. "They are very much real. Soft, and firm. My boobs are nice, I should show them off more. Q-ball what do you think?"

Quinn just gave her a weird look. "San..I don't know what I think, I don't pay that much attention to your boobs."

"Well look at them now, tell me if you think they look fake." Santana pulled down the collar of her V-neck shirt, to show her cleavage. Quinn glanced at them for a second before looking away. She blushed a little bit.

"San they look real."

"But are they nice?"

"Don't you have a girlfriend to tell you this?"

"That's different. Britts just likes boobs in general, how am I supposed to know if mine are the best of best?"

Quinn looked again. "Yes San they are very nice, now can we please talk about something else?"

"Fine, but not until you touch them."

"What?! I'm not touching you like that."

"Come on Quinn. I'm insecure I gotta know."

They glared at each other until Quinn final broke. "Fine I'll touch your breasts."

"Ooh Fancy word there Q."

Quinn slowly put her hand on Santana's boob, she felt something.

"Little cold there San?"

"Shut the hell up."

Brittany walked in the living room, Quinn's hand was still on Santana's chest. "Quinn why are you touching my girlfriend inappropriately?" She asked in the sweetest voice ever.

Quinn pulled her hand back immediately, as her cheeks colored in embarrassment. "I-I, s-she asked, San!" Quinn glared at Santana. Before Santana could say anything Brittany was gone. She wasn't upset, just amused at Quinn's reaction.

"You are so gay."

"Shut the fuck up."

"They're nice aren't they?"

"I'm gonna fuck you up."

"I'm going to try not to take that in a dirty way."


	26. Chapter 25

**I wrote this chapter back in November.. Thanksgiving is my favorite holiday so I had to write about it. Enjoy! **

Thanksgiving was Santana's favorite holiday. It was always a time for her to spend with her family, and friends, and everyone that she cared about, and she could show it while still being a badass. Santana also loved food. Rachel may appear to be the most petite, but Santana is the slimmest of the girls. She has a super high metabolism, and it works in her favor. The girl can eat for hours and still remain super skinny. Santana loves working out, but it she does it too much it will cause her to look sickly thin, so she's cut back on it. Anyway, thanksgiving is also one of Santana's favorite holidays because of the food, she usually ends up with somewhere around 3 plates. Then there's dessert where she finishes up most of the pie. Santana loves pumpkin pie, especially when it's homemade. While everyone else struggles to sit down without ripping their pants, Santana is still plowing through her 3rd helping of her favorite food. This Thanksgiving is going to be a little different. She's going to have so much more food to eat. Santana loves the idea of that, she's so excited that for once she actually willingly gets up around eight o'clock in the morning bouncing with energy. Brittany has already been up for a while, watching the parade, she felt Santana moving beside her, and was not at all surprised that her girlfriend would be awake this early on Thanksgiving. This year was going to be great. Thanksgiving was at Rachel's apartment, the Berry men were coming, Quinn's mom was coming, and Santana's Mami was coming too. Brittany's parents couldn't make it, they were going to see her older sisters family for the holiday.

"Good morning sunshine!" Brittany smiled at her adorable girlfriend. She was so cute when she was excited.

"Good morning Britts. When are we heading over to Rachel's?"

"I guess whenever you're ready. When is your Mami getting here?"

"We have to pick her up at the airport at 11. Dinner is at 4pm so that should give us time to catch up. Have you talked to your family yet?"

"Yes I have, and they are so excited to see Sabrina, and her husband. Mom had never been to California before so that's a big change, and Dad said that she was bouncing with excitement on the plane."

"Britts I'm going to get dressed, then can we go over to Rachel and Quinn's?"

"Of course baby. Happy Thanksgiving! I am so thankful to have you back in my life. I love you so much."

"Happy Thanksgiving B. I love you too. I don't know what I'd do without you."

In Rachel and Quinn's apartment things were getting hectic. Rachel had woken up at 6am as usual, she decided to skip her workout this morning, because Quinn was asleep in her room, where her elliptical was, and she didn't want to wake her, so she decided to start making breakfast. Quinn's mom was staying with them, in Quinn's room. As she was walking down the little hallway to the kitchen she tripped and rolled, hitting the door to Quinn's bedroom, waking up everyone in the apartment. Quinn came bursting from Rachel's room, her short blonde hair sticking up all over the place, and her face worried with concern. Her mom mirrored the look, but looked slightly less crazy. Quinn was a wild sleeper. "Rachel are you okay?" Quinn asked.

Rachel groaned, she was so embarrassed. Here she was trying to start the holiday off perfect, and she fell and woke everyone up, she knew how much the Fabray's loved sleep, it's a wonder that they didn't just yell at her to keep it down.

"Rachel honey, talk to me, I need to make sure you're still alive." Judy stated.

"I don't want your dads to think I killed their daughter, and I definitely wouldn't want to have to explain your death like this." Quinn added.

Rachel laughed. "I'm fine. My back just hurts from where it hit the door."

Quinn offered a hand to her. Rachel took it. "Thanks, now you guys go back to sleep while I make breakfast. My Dads will be here at 9." Rachel explained.

Quinn was giving her a once over, checking for bruises, and any other injuries. Her eyes shifted to Rachel's, making the brunette's features soften. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes Quinn. I'm fine."

Quinn and Rachel were just kind of staring at each other, Quinn no longer with worry, and Rachel just gave a small smile to Quinn. This didn't go unnoticed by Judy. The older blonde would investigate more later. "Quinn, I think you need some more sleep, and Rachel, you've got a bruise on your shoulder." Judy informed.

Quinn gently turned Rachel around, so she could see the bruise, it was right next to the strap of her tank top. "You do, it doesn't look to bad, I have some cocoa butter that you can use to make it go away faster."

At around 9 o'clock the Berry men had showed up. They were staying in a hotel, a couple of minutes away from the apartment. They knocked on the door, and waited for their daughter to answer, well they expected their daughter to answer, instead they were met with Quinn, she was wearing a striped dress, with a dark red blazer. Her short blonde hair was lightly curled, she looked refreshed, and not as stressed as she looked the last time they had seen her. Quinn opened the door and stepped back, bracing herself for what she knew was coming. The two men rushed to hug Quinn tightly, when they let go she was able to breathe again. "Leroy, Hiram! It's so great to see you again! Happy thanksgiving!" She beamed.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" The men chorused. Ever since Quinn and Rachel had become friends, Quinn was over the Berry's house many times, she naturally became close to Rachel's dads, especially since her own father was never around. Quinn was closer to Leroy he was more chill. Hiram had just as much energy as Rachel, and could be just as uptight.

"Quinn you look beautiful. How's life treating you?" Hiram inquired.

"Thank you. I've been so much better after this month, did Rachel tell you that I'm living here now?" She replied.

"Of course she did, she fills me in on just about everything." He stated.

Rachel had heard all of the commotion and came running into the living room. "Dad! Daddy!"

"Hi baby girl." Leroy greeted with a hug.

"Happy thanksgiving Rach." Hiram added.

"Happy Thanksgiving."

"Where's Judy? Is she here?" Leroy asked.

"Yes Daddy. She's in the kitchen making pancakes. Breakfast is almost ready, and San and Britt should be here soon." Rachel answered.

Rachel was wearing a tight red sweater dress, Santana had bought it for her a while back, she decided that today she should finally wear it.

"Rachel, darling you look gorgeous in that dress." Hiram exclaimed.

Quinn's eyes flickered to Rachel. He was right. Rachel did look gorgeous in the dress, it showed off her curves, and Quinn realized that she was staring. Hiram noticed and decided that he would discuss it later with his husband, and find out further details. Quinn turned back to the others and decided it was best to leave the room. "I'm going to go help Mom in the kitchen." Off she went. She didn't need their parents suspecting anything either, it would either end in her mother freaking out, or Rachel's fathers disapproving considering her past. Santana should be here soon the girl couldn't resist free food, and there was lots of it. The Berry's had also grown to love the Latina over the past two years, she used to live with Rachel and Kurt when she first moved to New York. Right on time Santana and Brittany arrived. She didn't even knock she just opened the door and walked in, and no one expected anything less. "Happy Thanksgiving!" The excited Latina shouted.

"Happy Thanksgiving Santana." Hiram chuckled as he hugged her.

The Fabrays, followed by Leroy walked in to greet Santana and Brittany. Judy was pretty close to Santana and considered her as another daughter. She was Quinn's best and closest friend after all, as was Brittany. They all hugged and smiled as they caught up. It was a while before any of them wanted Breakfast, well except Santana. She mentioned it every couple of minutes. Claiming she was starving. The guests were at the table Quinn and Santana had set up the day before, for dinner. Rachel and Quinn cleared the table and said that they would clean everything while everyone else settled down. Judy decided that she would investigate, to see what was going on with Rachel and Quinn. Hiram had the same thought. Leroy was oblivious to the situation, he usually was. Judy spoke first. "So what's going on with our daughters?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Hiram replied. Leroy just had a confused expression.

Santana gulped loudly, Brittany just pretended like she hadn't heard anything. "Um.. Judes what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Judy raised an eyebrow. That's where Quinn got it from. The eyebrow was never a good sign. Santana had better play her cards right.

Hiram spoke up. "Santana, Quinn and Rachel have something going on, I see it."

Santana gave Brittany a pleading look, Brittany just looked at her sympathetically, softly saying "Baby lets just tell them. They are the best ones to help us with Operation Faberry."

"Alright fine." She sighed. "Everybody lean in. So they can't hear us." Everyone huddled together so they could remain silent, it would look suspicious if you didn't know what was happening. "Quinn and Rachel otherwise known as Faberry-"

"Ooh clever I like it!" Hiram exclaimed. This earned him a glare from Santana. "Sorry continue."

"Anyway... Faberry, madly in love but afraid of telling each other about their feelings even though it's pretty obvious. We all know the story they never hated each other and have been crushing since high school, became best friends, did you know they kissed when they were freshmen in college? I know it surprised me too, they were drunk. Rachel saved Q from her wedding and now they live together. Everyone sees what's happening except them."

"What do you mean they're scared?" Judy questioned.

"Well Judes, Q is afraid that you won't approve, and she doesn't want to be labelled and she's afraid that she won't be good enough for Rachel because she's just now learning to accept herself." Santana informed.

"And Rachel wants Quinn so badly but she's afraid that Quinn doesn't want her, even though she totes loves her back, she's also never been with a girl before and is afraid that she's going to do everything wrong." Brittany added.

Santana continued. "Also Quinn told me that she's ready to try things out with Rachel, and Britts spilled the beans to Rachel that Quinn is head over heels for her. Then yesterday they kissed and Q said it was amazing."

"They kissed?!" The parents and Brittany chorused.

"Yep. It wasn't just any kiss she made out with her. But don't worry it was a sweet kiss not a gross one." The Latina explained.

"Aww" They said all at once again.

"Stop doing that. Shits scary."

" ." Judy reprimanded.

"Sorry. So that's the story. Thoughts opinions?"

"This is wonderful. I can't wait until they get married. Oh I'm going to be a grandma!" Judy gushed.

"We can have Thanksgiving at their place. Christmas with you and we can get Hanukkah." Hiram gushed right along with her. LeRoy was astonished. First he found out that his baby girl was starting a new relationship with her best friend, that he didn't know about, and now his husband is planning their daughters wedding. Why was he the last to know?! Ok so he didn't mean to say that out loud. "Leroy I'm sorry. But you're not the last to know. Nothing's happened yet, and Judy and I just picked up on this today, and everyone knows that you have the worst Gaydar ever." Hiram coaxed.

"Besides Lee you have nothing to worry about Quinn is more worried about hurting Rach than she is herself. That's why she hasn't asked her out yet." Santana supplied.

"I for one am so happy that my Quinnie is finally going to be happy. I never should have set her up with David. He was a fine gentlemen but I shouldn't have pushed her." Judy said.

"So you're not upset?" Brittany wondered.

"No. Why would I be upset?"

"B-because Quinn's gay."

"I've always known that Quinn wasn't exactly straight, I just wasn't aware that she wasn't straight at all, now that I think about it she's never been happy with any boy she's dated. I have no problem with anyone of any sexuality, or gender. The Berrymen are some of my very good friends."

"I just thought..."

"Brittany if everyone just thought, then how would we ever get to know someone? Everyone assumes that I'm a certain way because I was married to Russell, Quinn's father was so set in his ways, everything was a sin, unless he did it."

Santana just happened to glance at the time. It was 10:30am. "Oh shit, I've got to go pick up my Mami from the airport. I'll see you guys in a little while. C'mon Britts." Santana was so excited to see her mother. It had been a while since she'd seen her in person. Her father wasn't all that pleased when she came out to her parents, her abuela disowned her, but Maria, her Mami always stuck by her side. She was the reason Santana wasn't kicked out of her house. She stood her ground, and her father relented. Santana is forever grateful for that. The Latina loves her mom. They've always been close. Thanksgiving was their special time together. Santana was the baby of her siblings, she had 3 of them. She had 2 brothers and a sister. She was always a Momma's girl. She helped her cook for the holidays, while the others just stood by and watched. She couldn't wait to be reunited with her Mami. She hadn't seen her since she went back home to Lima for Christmas. When she got to the airport, she immediately sought out Maria, there she was, she had just gotten her luggage, off of the carrier. When she saw Santana she dropped her bag, and stretched her arms out to hug her daughter. Santana immediately hugged her back. She had a few tears in her eyes, but she wouldn't admit to it if you brought it up. Brittany just watched getting just as emotional as her girlfriend was. "Aw Mija I missed you so much, you're so beautiful, as are you Brittany." She let go of San and hugged Brittany. She was a always there for San, so it was only natural that Maria would be close to Brittany as well. Quinn too. The three former Cheerios had been friends for ages, they were just as close to each other's parents as they were to their own. "Te amo Mami." Santana said.

"I love you too San."

While Brittany and the Lopez's drove back to Rachel's they caught up on everything, and even filled Maria in on Operation Faberry. She wasn't surprised. She knew both girls very well, and could see why they would work so well together, she just had yet to see them interact with each other. Maria absolutely adores Rachel. She helped to keep Santana out of trouble when she got to New York. When they walked into the apartment. Santana almost turned around and walked right back out. Brittany had blocked her escape. She could hear them from the living room. The Berrys and the Fabrays were in the kitchen cooking together, save LeRoy and Hiram who were preparing their own dish, at the table, while singing along with the others. Ain't no mountain high enough, was a classic song. It was also one of Quinn's favorites. She loves Motown. The girl thinks she's Diana Ross. Well the white version anyway. Quinn was probably softly singing it until Rachel sang along. Santana was used to hearing Rachel and Quinn sing, hell she even sang a lot herself. But this was like walking into a musical. They all sounded really good together.

"Remember the day I set you free I told you, you could always count on me darling." Quinn sang

"From that day on I made a vow I'll be there when you need me someway some how" Rachel sang back

"Cause baby there..." Judy started

"Ain't no mountain high enough ain't no valley low enough.." They all sang.

Brittany started giggling when Quinn made little hand movements during the chorus, she really thought she was Diana Ross. Maria was throughly amused, at Leroy's dramatically low singing, this was his old school jam. Santana just thought Quinn was an idiot, but what's new. She let them finish the song before clapping. Startling all five of them. Rachel almost dropped the potato she was peeling. Judy dropped the turkey in the sink, causing the water that was in there to splash Quinn's face. Everyone laughed. Except Quinn, she just glared at everyone. Rachel giggled quietly while wiping Quinn's face off with a dish towel. Her features softened at Rachel's touch, and gentle look. Maria noticed this, and nudged Santana. Judy just threw her a wink.

It was around 3 pm when dinner was done, and everyone was eating. Santana was on her second plate, while everyone else was still working on their first. She was stuffing her face with Turkey. She loved it. Judy's turkey was the bomb.

"San slow down on the Turkey. Some of us might like seconds before you demolish it." Quinn joked.

Santana's mouth was full, so she just mumbled something unintelligible, before putting more turkey in her mouth. Maria almost took her plate away. She used to have to do that when she was little, otherwise Santana would eat all night, and get a stomach ache the next day.

"S. You shouldn't talk with your mouth full. It makes you look like a pig." Quinn chided.

Santana just opened her mouth to gross Quinn out. She forgot that her mother was there, until she slapped her thigh. Santana swallowed before speaking. "Sorry Mami."

"Don't apologize to me Santana. Apologize to Quinn."

"Yes Santana. Apologize to Quinn." Quinn mocked.

"Quinnie be nice." Judy corrected.

"Yes Quinnie be nice." Santana remarked.

"Do we need to separate you too?" Leroy asked, in his dad voice.

"No sir." The girls murmured.

Everyone laughed. They really were a family. By the time they had all gotten full, except Santana, since she was a bottomless pit, mans had dessert, it was around 6pm. They decided to break out the wine, and all say what they were thankful for. Judy was sitting in the arm chair. Maria was on the couch, with Brittany and Santana cuddled together on the other end. Leroy and Hiram were cozy on the other chair, and Rachel and Quinn were stuffed. They had gotten some pillows and made a makeshift bed. Rachel had her back against her dad's chair, Quinn was laying down with her head in her lap. They were pretty oblivious to their surroundings. Every now and then someone would glance at them before giving a look to someone else. Just friends my ass. They were flirting with each other the whole time. Rachel was playing with Quinn's hair, she would occasionally tickle her sides when she would start to nod off, causing Quinn to squirm and laugh lightly. Judy started, saying that she was thankful for having such wonderful friends. Maria was thankful for her family. Santana and Brittany for each other . Leroy and Hiram were thankful for having a wonderful daughter who is also a Broadway star. Rachel said that she was thankful to be surrounded by such loving people.

"Quinn what are you thankful for?"

"Everyone that is in this room today. You all helped to shape me into the person I am today, and I will always be grateful and thankful for that."


	27. Chapter 26

*Flashback* (Freshmen year, College)

On rare occasions Rachel would come to Yale to visit Quinn. Usually when Quinn's roommate was out for the weekend. As soon as Quinn's roommate told Quinn that she was leaving, she didn't waste any time calling Rachel, and inviting her over. Rachel loved going to Quinn's dorm. She didn't get to go there often, but it was nice. She got to see how Quinn was in her element. She was just as relaxed in her dorm, as she was in Rachel's apartment. Rachel thought it was cute how Quinn could instantly make her feel at home, whenever she was around her.

Rachel walked into the apartment. Quinn told her that she could just come on up as soon as she arrived. When she opened the door she found Quinn in sweatpants and an oversized hoodie. Rachel didn't think Quinn could look any cuter than she did in that moment, well she was wrong. Quinn got even cuter, so cute that it turned into adorable. She gasped loudly before smiling at Rachel. This huge smile that sparkled under the light coming in from the window. She walked over to Rachel and hugged her tightly. It had been a couple of weeks since they'd seen each other. First Santana had come to stay with Rachel for awhile, and then there were tests and they had lost connection. This weekend they would get back on track. Rachel hugged her back, they just kind of looked at each other for a moment, too excited to get any actual words out. Quinn grabbed Rachel's tiny hand in her own and pulled her over to her bed and sat down. Rachel kicked off her shoes and sat across from her Indian style. Quinn had her back against the headboard with her knees up to her chest. Rachel just kind of looked around, taking in her surroundings, while trying and failing to come up with something to say. The only words that were coming to her mind were Quinn. Just Quinn. Nothing else, or anything in particular, she just loved everything about her. She'd always liked Quinn, after they became friends in high school, she actually started to crush on her, but now she just loves her. She'd never be able to tell her, but if the circumstances were different she would. Quinn grew up in a very conservative household, she was very Christian. Sure her best friends were gay, and she often defended them, and she absolutely adores Rachel's fathers, but the chance that Quinn is gay is very unlikely. Even if she was, why would she like Rachel. They're best friends, and super close, but Rachel is Rachel Berry. People don't exactly go out of there way to see her, or talk to her. Rachel just pushed her feelings down and decided to immerse herself in being Quinn's friend. If that's all she can have, then she'll take it.

*Flashback* (Weekend after graduation)

The girls were in Rachel's basement, having a sleepover. It was Quinn's idea. They had already had a huge Glee club party to celebrate their win at Nationals and graduation the day before, and all of the glee girls were having a sleepover next week. Quinn wanted to celebrate with her closest friends. They were all close with Mercedes and Tina, and Kurt, who claimed to be an honorary girl, but they had their own little group. Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana. For the last couple of weeks they had been inseparable. If one of them was missing, they all knew where she was, if you saw two together, you knew that the other two weren't too far away together. They still had tiny arguments, but they were all resolved by the next day. Rachel's dads were out for the night, they would be back the next day. When Rachel brought up the sleepover, they didn't think twice about saying yes.

Everything was set up. They had sleeping bags on the floor. Tons of food, Vegan and non vegan. They also had loads of movies, and Rachel's basement was packed with albums and a huge sound system. Brittany and Rachel were sitting together on one of the sleeping bags animatedly chatting about random things. Santana and Quinn were coming back down the stairs they had a surprise. Santana stopped her before they reached the last steps. She pointed to the two girls talking. "Q, look at how cute they are when they're talking."

Quinn looked, and smiled. "I know. Aw San! I just wanna hug them."

"Q. Can we just squeeze them?"

"Yes please."

The two walked over to Rachel and Brittany and pulled each of them into a hug. The Latina had surprised the tiny singer and made her squeal. Quinn sat on Brittany's lap, and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

"Why are you guys all cuddly all of a sudden?" Rachel asked.

Santana whimpered a little bit, before a tear slid down her face. She pulled Rachel into her lap, and hugged her closely. "I can't hug my friends anymore? You hate me don't you Rach? It's because I'm a bitch." She cried.

Rachel was about to respond to her before she smelled something. It was alcohol. Santana and Quinn had been drinking. Quinn wasn't an angry drunk like she used to be, now she's just a crazy drunk, and honest, more honest than she usually is, and also kind of horny. Santana was a weepy drunk, there isn't one time that she's drunk, where she doesn't cry. She usually gets really insecure too.

"Santana Maria Lopez, did you bring alcohol into my house?" Rachel asked loudly.

Santana jumped. "Only a little. But don't worry there's not as much as there was. Q had some too." The Latina answered meekly.

"Quinn you're drunk?" Brittany asked the girl in her lap, who was currently playing with her hair.

"B, your hair is so pretty, and blonde like mine, but longer, and pretty." Quinn said.

"Quinn." Rachel stated.

"Yes Raebear?"

Quinn only called her Raebear when she was drunk, or wanted to annoy her.

"Are you and Santana drunk?"

"Yep!" The blonde answered cheerily.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray. You're drunk in my house?"

"Yeahs, but atleast I'm not gonna get pregnant. We're all girls here. Right San?" Quinn replied.

"Yeah Q. Britts is all girl, I can verify that and You gave birth so you defiantly are. I've seen Rachel naked before." Santana answered.

"When did you see me naked?" Rachel blushed furiously.

"Remember that time you came home from ballet class and got in the shower? And I walked into your room as you were getting out? You left the door open to your bathroom. I saw everything, even that tiny freckle on your hip." Santana said proudly.

"I've seen that freckle before." Brittany stated

"When did you see it?" Rachel blushed more.

"After dance class. We were changing and I saw it after you took off your tights. It's cute."

"Right!" Santana agreed.

Quinn was pouting. "I wanna see it."

"You haven't see it?" Brittany questioned.

"No. When am I gonna see it Rae?"

"Whenever you walk in on me changing since people like to do that to me around here." Rachel huffed.

"B. I'm bored." Quinn said, she was still in Brittany's lap. Brittany didn't mind. She loved cuddling with her friends. She just loved Santana's cuddles the best. Quinn was also really cuddly. Everyone thinks so.

"Aw B! You think I'm cuddly?!" Quinn exclaimed.

Brittany hadn't realized that she was thinking out loud.

"Don't get too excited Q. She still likes my cuddles the best. You're still one of my favorites though. Britts will always be my all time most favorite cuddle buddy ever." Santana chimed.

"My favorite cuddle buddy is Rachel. She's a koala." Quinn admitted.

"I've never cuddled with Rachel." The Latina quietly stated, a tear slipped out.

"You should it's awesome." Quinn confessed.

"Rachel. Why won't you cuddle with me? Is it because I'm not blonde? I can't help it. It's not my color." Santana burst into tears.

Rachel got out of Santana's lap, and got next to her and held her closely, not before huffing of course, for dramatic effect. Santana just hugged her back. Brittany looked on at the two brunettes, giggling along with Quinn, who was still in her lap, and back to playing with Brittany's hair.

"Rachel you should drink what me and Santana did. It would calm you and it tasted good. I think we had it at your party last year." Quinn yelled.

"No need to yell Quinn. Is it the pink wine coolers?" Brittany asked.

"Yeahs it's the ones that Rachelss said tasted like pink." Santana slurred.

Rachel blushed, yet again. "Rachssss if you keep blushing I think you'll stay pink." Quinn noted.

An hour later, the four girls were wasted. Santana had finally reached the point where she was no longer crying, and Rachel was almost to the point where they all might see her not so secret, secret freckle.

"Guys let's play truth or dare!" Brittany yelled, she got a little too excited, and scared the hell out of Quinn who was getting drowsy.

"I dare you to be quieter." Quinn retorted.

"Sorry." The blue-eyed blonde mumbled.

"Yeah let's play, sit in a circle." Rachel directed. The four got in a circle. Quinn sat in between Rachel and Santana, she didn't want to get to close to Brittany, when she was drunk, she usually got even more excited about things than usual, and Quinn wasn't taking any chances on getting punched in the face with enthusiasm, it's happened before, and Brittany really knew how to hit someone.

"Quinn-a-tron, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to... I give up I don't wanna play this anymore."

"Aww San!" Brittany pouted.

"I'm sorry B, but it's just not my game, and Quinnie the pooh always gives the worst dares."

"That's true."

"Hey! They're not that bad!" Quinn argued.

"Whatever Quinnton. I still don't wanna play it with you."

"Fuck you."

"I'd rather not."

"Don't lie, I know you've always wanted me."

"In your dreams, Quinn."

"More like nightmares."

"Why because you always wake up before the good part?"

"You wanna go?"

"Yeah, I'll take your white ass to the carpet."

"This is hardwood flooring."

"What are you scared I'll scratch the floor with your teeth?"

"No. Because it'll be your extensions that we'll have to sweep up when I'm done with you."

"Hey! Will you two please shut the fuck up? We all know that you're not going to fight in my house, because if you do I'm kicking both of your asses." Rachel threatened.

There was a silence then...

The four girls burst out laughing. Rachel Berry could never kick anyone's ass.

The next morning they all woke up on the floor with empty bottles of wine coolers and whatever else it was that they drank, scattered around them. Rachel was koaling Santana. The Latina kind of enjoyed it. Brittany was kind of in a starfish position, Quinn was using her stomach as a pillow.

Rachel woke up first, groaning at the sunlight coming through the window, and the taste of death in her mouth. She slowly untangled herself from Santana and snuck upstairs to get water and pain relievers to help their hangovers, on her way back down the stairs she tripped, and fell down the rest of them with a loud clatter. One of the water bottles went flying, and hit Quinn in the head.

"Ow!" Quinn whined. She already had a hangover headache, and now it's becoming worse, from the water bottle that just attacked her. Brittany woke up and cradled the other blondes head. Trying to contain her giggles, not only for Quinn's sake, but for her own headache. The noise of course woke up Santana. The Latina growled. Rachel slowly and carefully got up, she would have a bruise on her back later. She handed each of the girls a water, save Quinn, because she already had hers.

*Flashback* (Senior Year)

Santana had woken up that morning in the worst way possible, it was 10 minutes until her alarm would go off, and then she'd have to make her way to pick Brittany up and go to Cheerios practice, why she had cheer practice at 6am on a Monday was beyond her. She loved cheerleading, and Coach liked her, but the woman was evil. Only Sue Sylvester would make her team get up at 6am for Cheer practice outside in the rain.

Santana now on her way to school with Brittany, for Cheer practice from hell. On her way there, several drivers were pissing her off, she was cut off like 3 jackasses on the road in 15 minutes. After that she slipped on the grass during practice, and scratched her calf. The day was going terribly. Her classes were like usual, boring, and pointless. She was starting to feel better, until she was tripped by one of the football players in the hallway. After that she saw Rachel and Finn kissing in the hallway, she pulled them off of each other and marched through them. Finchel kisses are the grossest. During Glee she was feeling a little better, until Mr. Schuester just had to open his mouth and assign them duets, of course she was paired with Artie, she had nothing against him, except the fact that he's Brittany's ex boyfriend. After Glee she was walking to her car, when a car came rushing past, and splashed her with a puddle. That was the last straw.

"What is this, National Piss off Santana day?!"


	28. Chapter 27

Santana awoke that morning to the sound of a baby crying in her apartment. It was 7am, and a Saturday. Santana's should not be up this early on the weekend. Especially with out coffee first.

"What the hell? I don't have any kids. Brittttssss!"

The bubbly blonde came bouncing into the bedroom with excitement. It was 2 weeks until Christmas, and Brittany's older sister Sabrina was visiting them in New York, before heading to Lima to see their parents. Sabrina had a 3 month old Baby Boy. He was a loud one.

"Hey Sanny. You're up! What's wrong?" Santana was always grumpy in the morning, but she looked really confused right now.

"Why is there a baby crying in my apartment?"

"It's my nephew Mason remember?"

"Oh right.."

The Latina had forgotten about that. It was too early for this shit. After thanksgiving Brittany had moved into Santana's apartment. It only made sense considering they were always there together anyway.

"San, do you think it's okay if we watched Mason today, while Sabrina and Grayson go Christmas shopping?"

"They can't take their child with them?"

"San.."

"Or hire a babysitter?"

"Sanny please? He's my nephew and we have nothing to do today, and we can get Rachel, and Q, to help us and, I love him, and it can be practice for when we have babies in the future." Brittany persuaded.

They had never discussed having kids before, Santana didn't particularly like kids, but she would love to have babies with Brittany.

"Babies in the future?"

"I just thought..." The blonde trailed off.

Santana kissed her girl sweetly. "I would love to have babies with you in the future. Brittany. I love you."

"I love you too Santana. Now can we babysit or nah?"

"When will they be getting back?" She smiled, waiting for Brittany to catch on.

"Aw Sanny thank you! That's great! I already told them that we would."

"I kind of figured that."

An hour later, the girls and Mason were at Quinn and Rachel's place. Rachel was gushing over how cute Mason was, Quinn was gushing over how cute Rachel was, Brittany was laughing at the sight, while Santana was trying to keep down her breakfast. Mason was starting to cry. Rachel tried not to panic, while gently rocking him until Brittany handed her a bottle to feed him. Once he was done, he was passed to Brittany, to be burped, this all took place in a span of 30 minutes. Quinn and Santana watched, awestruck at how easy it was for them. Rachel noticed this and laughed.

"How did you do that?" Santana asked.

"Do what?" Rachel countered.

"Know exactly what to do and how to do it?"

"Britt and I used to babysit together the summer before college."

A few hours later, they ran out of diapers, so Brittany and Rachel went out to get some, leaving Quinn and Santana with the baby. This could either go really good, or could end in tears, and not the baby's. It had been 10 minutes since the girls had left, no one had made a sound.

"Q. How long do you think they'll take?"

"Depends on the store they went to."

"Target."

"Oh god. The kid will be 13 before they get back."

"Dammit Q! Why didn't you volunteer to go instead?"

"I didn't know they were going until they left."

"Oh that's right! You were too busy checking out Berry's berries, to notice anything but her."

"Well it sounds gross when you say it like that, and did you see them today? They were practically calling my name."

"I usually don't vocalize my opinion on Rachel's boobs but they were looking pretty nice today."

"Hey!"

"What?"

"You were looking at my-my- Rachel's boobs?!"

"Dude! What the hell?! You asked me. You can't get mad. Since when is she yours?"

"Don't curse around the baby! She's not mine yet! But I kissed her and she kissed back so she sure as hell isn't yours."

"Stop being a fu- freaking hypocrite!"

"Like you even know what that means!"

"Excuse me bitch?"

"You heard me. Do you want me to speak slower so you can catch up?"

"Shut the fuck up Quentin!"

"Not a chance Santiago!"

"What the fuck?"

"What?"

"Santiago? I've never been called that before."

"I know. I'm pretty proud of that one." The blonde smirked.

Mason started Crying. They had 3 diapers left. Brittany and Rachel had fed him and laid him down before they left. They figured that he wasn't hungry. Santana started to smell something, it was awful.

"What the hell is that?"

"It's Mason. He needs a diaper change. Here." Quinn said as she tossed a diaper and wipes to Santana.

"Aw hell naw. That's your job."

"What makes you say that? He's technically your nephew."

"Yeah but you had a baby, a few years ago. You should know this." Santana said before thinking.

"Shit." Quinn never talked about the baby she gave up, Beth. Quinn usually just runs off or her tone shifts, when Beth or her pregnancy is brought up. This time Quinn softened her glare and met the Latina's eyes.

"Hey. We can talk about her you know. It doesn't upset me anymore. It still hurts sometimes, but I'm in contact with her and Shelby."

A wave of relief washed over Santana, Quinn noticed this, and decided to change the subject.

"Now, speaking of babies, we need to change this one."

"What do you mean we?"

"San..."

"Come on Q-tip lighten up."

"I'll wipe it and change if you take off, and dispose of the dirty diaper."

They worked together to change the diaper. Mason stopped crying but was still a little fussy.

"You know Q? You're lucky I love you."

"I love you too San. I'll make a bottle, you can feed him if you want."

"Ok. I'll feed him."

Mason drank a little less than half of the bottle, before deciding he was full, and turned his head away from the bottle, he started to cry again. They burped him, and rocked him, and checked his diaper, he didn't need a change. It has been almost an hour, and he was still crying. The two girls were losing hope.

"Damn that boy has some lungs."

"I know, it makes me wonder how loud Rachel's cries were as a baby."

"Considering she can belt out whatever song she wants, I'm not sure I want to ever find that out."

"I live with her.."

"I used to live with her. It's never quiet when she's here is it?"

"Nope, but I wouldn't change that for the world."

"We need to do something, before he loses his voice."

"Right. We should try singing to him. I hear that babies like that."

"Well Rachel's not here."

"Santana. Both of us were in Glee with her, and we've both had solos we can do this."

"I don't know Q it's been awhile."

"Come on we can do a duet."

"Fine. What song?"

"Take my breath away."

That was the song that Quinn and Santana sang together that their Senior prom. Quinn had been in a wheelchair, it was after her car accident. This song brought back emotions for all of Quinn's friends. She had stood up from her wheelchair in the middle of the song, shocking everyone, and causing a few tears.

"If you want to."

"Watching every motion in my foolish lover's game. On this endless ocean, finally lovers know no shame." Quinn sang softly.

"Turning and returning to some secret place inside. Watching in slow motion As you turn around and say.." Santana sang.

"Take my breath away."

The two finished the song, even when Mason had fallen asleep, they kept singing. Quinn laid Mason against her chest and turned to Santana, giving her a sideways hug.

"I missed this. I missed you Santana."

"You too. Quinn."

"I love you San."

"Queer. I love you too."

They sat down on the couch, exhausted from Mason and fell asleep. Quinn with Mason cuddling on her chest, with Santana's head on her shoulder. They stayed like that. Brittany and Rachel came back 30 minutes later, with several bags of God knows what. Rachel walked in first and stopped in her tracks, she stopped Brittany behind her and told her to be quiet and to look at the two best friends asleep, with a baby. It was beyond cute.


	29. Chapter 28

After Thanksgiving, and the kiss, Rachel and Quinn became a lot closer. There had been more kissing, and a lot more cuddling. To the outsiders you would think that they were a couple, but in reality they hadn't even discussed what they were, they just were. Santana and Brittany didn't say anything, they just let it happen. So since there was a lot of kissing. They shared a lot of things, not diseases, but Rachel had started coming down with a cold, and Quinn followed not soon after. They were sick, like really sick. They felt like they were dying, so Quinn called Santana to ask if she could bring them some medicine, and whatever else was necessary for two sick people to survive alone.

"Hello?" Santana answered. She saw that it was Quinn on the caller ID.

"Hey San.." Quinn replied. She was really congested, so her voice was huskier, and a lot deeper, a whole lot deeper. Rachel barely recognized her that morning.

"Who the fuck is this? Where's Q?"

"Santana it is Quinn. I'm congested."

"Is this really Quinn? I know how this works, you ask me to meet you somewhere and then you stab me. Tell me something that only Quinn would know."

"In 7th grade, you accidentally peed your pants, so I spilled water on mine so you wouldn't be embarrassed."

"Wow Q. I really didn't want to remember that but.. I'm glad it's you."

"Yeah I didn't want to remember it either. Listen I'm sick."

"I can tell. Geez Q you sound like a fucking man. What the hell happened? Did you sneeze and change genders?"

"Shut up San." Quinn said loudly.

"Don't yell. You sound like my dad."

"Go to hell. I was going to ask you for a favor but you're being a bitch today so I guess, Rach and I can die together."

"Fine I'm sorry. Ask me."

"Can you get Rachel and I some medicine and stuff? Make sure you get some vegan stuff, for Rae."

Santana heard a loud cough in the background, it sounded painful, it was most likely Rachel.

"Yeah, of course Q. I don't want you guys to die. Britts and I will come take care of you.

This was one of the rare moments that Santana was actually nice. It was weird, but Quinn was too sick to question it.

An hour later, Brittany and Santana walked into Rachel and Quinn's apartment, with a bag full of cold medicine, cough drops, orange juice, soups, both vegan and non, a thermometer and water. Santana and Brittany had put together the perfect cold care package for their best friends.

They walked into Rachel's room, they expected Quinn to be in there as well, and she was, what they didn't expect was, for Rachel to be literally laying on Quinn, fully on top of her, both of them passed out. Brittany thought it was adorable, and didn't want to wake them, but Santana knew that they both had to be running a fever, seeing as their skin was glistening with a light sheen of sweat, and they were sick, and needed medicine. It was almost gross.

Santana made her way over to the two sick girls, and gently moved Rachel off of Quinn, and woke both of them up.

"Hey San.." Quinn said hoarsely.

"Shh.. Save your voice. Hey Q. Rach, I brought you guys some medicine, and everything else that you need to get better."

Rachel coughed. "Are there vegan products?"

"Of course." Brittany chimed. "I'm going to make you guys some soup. Chicken for Quinn and Vegetable for Rachel."

Brittany left. Santana pulled the thermometer out of the bag, and took both girls temperatures, Rachel had a fever, and Quinn's temperature was only slightly raised.

"Alright Rae, you've got to get in the bathtub, cold water, it will help your fever break. Quinn, you need to do the same. But first let's get some medicine in you."

"Ugh.. Is it at least a pill?" Quinn said deeply.

"Nope. I had to get the cold syrup, it's the most effective, and it'll help Rachel's cough, and will make you a woman again."

"I don't sound like a man."

"You so do. I was a little scared this morning, when you spoke to me." Rachel nasally added.

"I'm congested."

"Whatever Quentin."

"I can and will sneeze on you."

"Will that sneeze make you a girl again?"

"Just because I'm sick doesn't mean I can't still kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try."

Quinn opened her mouth to say something back, when Santana shoved a spoonful of medicine into her mouth. She coughed while swallowing it.

"Ew what the hell San?!"

"Don't raise your voice at me Man!"

"You can just hand me my spoonful." Rachel suggested. She took her medicine without a problem.

A little while later, Rachel's fever had broke, and Quinn's body temperature was regulated. Rachel ate her soup, while Quinn napped beside her. Santana and Brittany were exhausted from taking care of both of their friends all morning. Both were curled up together on the living room couch sleeping. Quinn's phone rang, it was her mother. Rachel answered it.

"Hello?"

"Rachel is that you? I called earlier and some-some man answered the phone. Where's Quinnie? Is she alright?"

Rachel had to keep from laughing. She didn't want to be thrown into another coughing fit. "Judy, we're both sick. San and Britt are taking care of us. Quinn's a little congested, that's who answered the phone."

"That makes sense. Quinn is never a little congested. She's always had a deeper voice, it's worse when she's sick."

"Yeah I've realized that. Quinn's asleep now."

"Rae whose that?"

"Never mind. It's your mom. She thought you were a man this morning."

Quinn just muttered something about not being a man, and having a vagina.

"Can I speak to her?" Judy asked.

Rachel passed the phone to Quinn.

"Hey mom."

"Hi Quinnie. Feeling any better?"

"A little Santana's taking care of me, and B made soup."

Rachel starting coughing loudly in the background.

"Was that Rachel?"

"Yeah, it was worse earlier."

After Quinn got off the phone with her mom she turned to Rachel with a smirk.

"What?" The brunette asked.

"Nothing I'm just looking at you."

"Why?"

"Because you're pretty."

"How much medicine did Santana give you?"

"Same amount as you. I can't think you're pretty?"

"Not with that smirk you can't."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know that smirk."

"You mean the smirk that gets you to kiss me?"

"Yeah, and it's not gonna work this time."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm sick."

"I'm sick too."

"So... I'm nasal and kissing might suffocate me." Rachel said triumphantly, she refused to break.

"That...either makes perfect sense, or is completely delusional."

"You could suffocate too, I'm sure you can't breathe either with your manly ass voice."

"I'm congested!" The blonde snapped.

"Still makes you sound like a man."

"Well it's your fault I sound like a man."

"How so? I didn't give you a deep voice. You were born this way."

"Don't you make song references with me! You may not have given me my smokey sexy voice, but you did give me your disease."

"Disease?! Quinn it's like the flu or something I didn't give you Ebola."

"Whatever Rach."

They say their in silence for a few moments, until Quinn scooted closer to Rachel's side of the bed, placing her hand on Rachel's knee.

"Quinn. I said no."

"Not even for like 5 seconds?"

"Nope."

"A little peck?"

"Can I kiss your cheek?"

"Nope, because you'll lean in, and turn your head and kiss me."

"Is that so bad? We're both already sick."

"Well what if we kiss and my sick germs, and your sick germs decided to join together and start a war on our bodies? It could be like a super germ on something. We could die."

Quinn just glared at her. "Rachel just..." She leaned in only to have her lips collide with Rachel's hand.

"I said no."

Quinn waited for Rachel to lay back down. When she did she hovered over Rachel, and leaned in, just when she was inches away from Rachel, she collided with the Mattress. Rachel had rolled over.

"Oh come on!" Quinn groaned.

Rachel just laughed.

The next morning, Rachel and Quinn were much better, Santana and Brittany had slept in Quinn's room. They were still a little sick, and Quinn was still a little manly but they weren't nearly as bad as they were the day before. They were at the door, Rachel and Quinn still in their pajamas, saying their goodbyes to Santana and Brittany.

"Thanks so much Santana, I really appreciate what you did for us. Brittany I loved your soup. Thank you." Rachel said.

"Yeah San, B. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Anytime Q."

Brittany sneezed.

"Oh good god!" Santana shouted.


	30. Chapter 29

*Flashback* (three days ago)

Santana and Brittany walked into Rachel and Quinn's apartment. They didn't knock, because they never do, so why start now? Well maybe they should. They found Rachel sitting on the table, with Quinn pressed up against her, the were in a very intense make out session. Santana, and Brittany knew that they kissed, and acted couple like, but they didn't know they made out. Neither of them noticed that they had guests, and if they had they didn't care. They didn't stop until Brittany clapped and squealed excitedly, followed by a groan, and gagging sound made by Santana. "What the hell? We eat there! Berry get your ass off of the table! Ew."

"Incase you haven't noticed, this is our house, she can sit on our table if she pleases." Quinn retorted.

"Well I used to live here, I still have authority."

"Not since I'm here you don't."

There was sound, like a dream sequence sort of thing, and then fog. All of a sudden, they were all back in Santana and Brittany's apartment, 2 days earlier.

"Quinn! What the fuck did I say about slamming the fucking doors in my damn house?!"

"Oh that I should do it more?"

"Imma cut you in a minute!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Alright! Go ahead slam my door again bitch!"

The door slammed. Santana lunged towards Quinn, only to be pulled back by Brittany. Rachel held Quinn back. There's another sound. The same one as before, and more fog. Santana and Quinn, were back in the Fabray home, it was junior year, they were in their Cheerios uniforms.

"Santana Fucking Lopez! Don't slam my fucking door."

"Quinn Fucking Fabray! I'll slam the door if i wantz to slam the door."

"Not in my house you won't. Don't touch my fucking door."

Santana touched the door lightly, closing softly.

"What did I just say about the damn door?! Don't slam it!"

"I'll touch the damn door, if I wanna fucking touch it. I'll slam the damn door if I so very well please! I didn't even slam the fucking door that time."

Quinn jumped on Santana's back, pushing her to the ground. Santana rolled over and ended up straddling Quinn's waist. Quinn slapped her. Santana punched her in the eye. The two girls continued to fight, until the doorbell rang. It was most likely Rachel and Brittany, coming over to hang out. They scrambled to fix their hair and to try to cover their bruises. Santana can throw one hell of a punch. She gave Quinn a black eye, and scratched her cheek. Quinn's slap bruised Santana's cheek, and she had a little cut on her lip. Quinn answered the door.

"Hey B, Rae. How's it going?"

"Hello Quinn- Quinn Fabray what the hell happened to your face?" Rachel stated

"Um..."

"Did you and San have a fight? Where is she?" Brittany asked. She already knew the answer. Figures. Leave Santana and Quinn alone for too long, and fights happen.

Before Quinn could answer, Brittany yelled. "Santana Lopez!"

Santana knew that call, it meant that her lady was angry. She couldn't have that. She quickly made her way down the stairs, and to the front door.

"What did you and Q fight about?"

Santana walked up to Quinn and smacked the back of her neck.

"What the hell?!" Quinn groaned.

"I thought we weren't going to tell."

"I didn't. B guessed it." Quinn said while punching Santana in the boob.

"Motherfucker!" Santana cried out as she grabbed her own boob, and cradled it.

There was another dream sequence sound and then more fog. Santana and Quinn were in a blank space. Everything was white, it was just the two of them.

"What the hell did you do now?" Santana accused.

"What makes you think I did this? You probably did."

"Quinn. If I had done this I wouldn't be stuck here with you, I would have left you by yourself."

"Thanks San. Love you too. If I had done this I would have put you in a much worse place."

"Whatever, just get me home."

"Why so you can slam doors?"

"Shut the fuck up. If there was a door to slam, I wouldn't slam it, I'd pick it up off the hinges and beat you with it."

"Damn San.. I think you need to get some issues sorted out."

"Really? Now? You just put me in this place, and now we're stuck here!"

"What makes you think I did this?"

"Everything."

"..."

There was a bright light. Quinn was back in Rachel's bed, Rachel sleeping with her head on her chest. Arms and legs koalaing her. Quinn opened her eyes. It was all a dream.

"What the hell was that?!"


	31. Chapter 30

"So Q... You ask her out yet?"

"Hmm?"

"Rachel. Did you ask her out yet?"

"Um..."

"Dammit Quinn. Make it official. I know you two have had dates."

"Yeah we have, and they were amazing."

"So what the hell are you waiting on?"

"I've been waiting, because it's Rachel."

"Yeah, and?"

"It has to be special."

"Sing to her."

"Gee San I didn't think of that one!" Quinn said sarcastically.

"No that's all you have to do."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Everyone has always made these huge over the top gestures for her. She needs something from the heart."

"Of course! I know just the song. Afire Love by Ed Sheeran."

"You mean the one about his Grandfather dying?"

"Yeah! But the chorus where he says what his grandpa used to say to his grandmother. That's the beautiful part. I'll only have to sing that because then she'll totally jump on me and it will be awesome."

"Wow Q. You really know how to please the ladies."

"Hey I can't help it if all the girls want on my dick."

The two friends fell into a hysterical laughter.

Rachel walked into the apartment. She shrugged out of her jacket, and set down her keys. She found Quinn waiting for her in the living room.

"Hey."

"Hey. Come here I wanna sing to you."

Rachel raised her eyebrow. "Ok."

Quinn started singing. "Hold me in your arms the way you did last night."

Rachel gasped. Quinn was singing to her with so much emotion that she didn't know what to do. Quinn was really feeling the lyrics as she sang them to Rachel.

"I could look into your eyes until the sun comes up."

Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes. As Chocolate met Hazel, she was drawn in. She moved closer to Quinn. Her hands found Quinn's shoulders, she felt petite hands on her hips.

"Our hearts will beat as one. And we're set alight, we're afire love." Quinn had just barely finished the last note before Rachel's lips had found hers. She didn't want to pull away, but she had to if she was going to make Rachel hers.

"Be mine?"

"Always."

They kissed. They would have continued if Santana hadn't of bursted through the door. She had the worst timing.

"Hey Q? Got any beer?"

"San leave."

"Answer my question."

"Get out of my house."

"Why did I interrupt your sweet lady kisses?"

"Yes! Now leave so I can make out with my girlfriend!"

"Fine. I know when I'm not wanted. Go get your Mack on with your girlfriend... Wait! Girlfriend? You? Q! You did it!"

"Yes." Quinn smiled.

"Well it's about damn time." Santana muttered.

"Just get the fuck out. I'll buy you a beer tomorrow."

"Fine but I'm holding you to that."

The next morning Quinn woke up to her phone ringing. She could just barely reach the phone, and her new girlfriend was koalaing her, like usual. She finally grasped the phone with her fingertips.

"Hello?"

"Quinnie! Is it true?" Judy Fabray asked loudly.

"Is what true mom?"

"Are you and Rachel dating?"

"How did you even find out?"

"Never mind that dear. Answer the question."

"Did Santana call you?"

"Does that mean yes?"

"Mom.." Quinn whined.

"Yes Santana called me."

"Then yes Rachel and I are dating."

"So you're together?"

"Yes."

"Like a couple?"

"Yes mom."

"It's official?"

Quinn ran her fingers through her tangled hair. "Yes."

"So she's your girlfriend?" Judy put an emphasis on the word girlfriend.

"Yes."

"Rachel is your girlfriend?" Again with the emphasis.

"Yes. Are you going to keep emphasizing the word girlfriend?"

"Yes I am. And you're her girlfriend?"

"Mommmmmm. Yes."

"Quinnie I'm so proud! Let me talk to Rachel-excuse me your girlfriend."

"Gosh Mom. You're more excited than I am."

"Just let me talk to her."

"She's sleeping."

"She might not be, go look."

"Mom I'm looking right at her. She's in my arms. I'm holding her, while she's sleeping, well actually she's holding me but-"

Quinn was cut off by Judy's squeal.

"What now?"

"You're cuddling your girlfriend!"

"Mom you've seen us cuddle before."

"But now she's your girlfriend."

"Goodbye mom. I'll call you after I've had my coffee."

"Bye Quinnie."

Quinn hung up the phone, and settled back down into Rachel's arms, her girlfriend. That thought caused a smile to grace her lips. She squeezed Rachel a little tighter. Rachel unconsciously hugged back.


	32. Chapter 31

Quinn had fallen asleep after breakfast with Santana, and her mom. She woke up to the sound of laughter coming from the living room. She made her way out of Rachel's, and by default her bed, and fixed her hair before entering the living room. There she found the source of the laughter. Judy Fabray, Brittany, and Rachel, were hysterically laughing. Quinn was confused, until she looked at Santana. The source of their laughter. Quinn knew exactly what was happening as soon at she saw the Latina's smug look, and the phone in her hands.

"What the hell Lopez?" Quinn spat.

"Language Quinnie." Judy quietly reprimanded.

"Yes, Quinnie language. I'm just having a little fun." Santana said innocently.

"It's not fun. It's not. It seemed like a fun idea but it wasn't. Ugh!"

"Calm down sweetie. It's not as bad as you think." Rachel soothed.

"No it's worse."

"It's not. Santana show her the picture."

Santana handed the phone to Rachel, who showed it to Quinn. As soon as Quinn looked at it she blushed a bright red. Even the tips of her ears were a little pink.

There she was. Standing on a chair in her apartment. Rachel and Brittany decided to have a New Year's Eve party. Quinn had gotten wasted. She looked impossibly drunk. Hair all over the place. She was missing a shoe. Even Rachel was in the background, seen cheering her on. Rachel was drunk too. They all had been. After the ball dropped at midnight, they all got really drunk. It started with a toast to 2016 with champagne, until they discovered just how good champagne was. Then Santana started mixing drinks, which is never a good idea, and got everyone drunk.

Santana may have been drunk, but she still took pictures. She even got a video of Quinn dancing, if you could call it that. Rachel played it. Everyone laughed. Quinn blushed even more furiously, while still maintaining her HBIC glare.

"Sanny. Q looks like an angry tomato." Brittany laughed.

"Geez. Quinn calm down before you burst a blood vessel or something."

Quinn just sat herself down on Rachel's lap. Instead of glaring she just pouted. Rachel just wrapped her arms around her adorably angry girlfriend. "Quinn it's not that bad."

"It is that bad. You saw it."

"There's worse."

Quinn huffed and leaned back into Rachel. "There's worse?"

"Yes. It's not a picture of you. It's Santana."

"What?"

"Yeah. I've got them on my phone."

"Send it to me. Please. All of them."

"Okay. Can you go get my phone?"

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you're on my lap."

"Oh. Right. It's usually the other way around."

"Just go get my phone, you adorable idiot."

"Hey! I'm going to get it, just not because you asked me to, but because I wanted to."

"Quinn just go!"

"Fine."

Quinn returned back her spot on Rachel's lap, and handed Rachel her phone. While staring at hers waiting for the embarrassing pictures of Santana.

"You really shouldn't stare at your phone like that Quinnie." Judy suggested.

Quinn ignored her. She bounced slightly in excitement as soon as the pictures came in. The first one she opened was of Santana curled into a little ball in the corner, hysterically crying. Brittany was seen in the background dancing with Quinn. It was actually a nice picture of Quinn and Brittany. It was even better once you noticed Santana. Quinn scrolled, it was a video. Santana was dancing in an awkward way, with a lamp shade on her head. Quinn instantly remembered how that happened. Her and Santana were talking about how in old movies there's always that one drunk person with a lampshade on their head. Quinn scrolled again and found a picture of Santana sleeping in a fetal position on the table. It would have been cute if Rachel hadn't of taken the picture when Santana was mid sneeze. Quinn fell into a hysterical laughter.

"Rachel have I ever told you that you're the best girlfriend ever?" Quinn said as she kissed her cheek.

"All the time, but I still appreciate hearing it."

Quinn showed everyone the pictures and the video. This time Santana was the angry tomato.

"Aw Sanny, you look so cute." Brittany said as she kissed Santana's flushed cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"She's right Sanny. You are too cute." Quinn mocked.

"Shut up Q. At least being cute gets me laid. I'm not dating a prude."

"Hey! She is not a prude and I am getting laid." Quinn fired back, forgetting that her mother was there.

"Lucy!"

"Oh shit..."


End file.
